In A Heartbeat
by Sugarcoated Reverie
Summary: He who isolates himself in fear of harming another. She who simply hauls his ass out of his little cove. Giddy up, ya Old Salt! [ A collection of oneshots for Android!Foxy x Android!Chica; M-rated due to lemony Chapter 21! Some oneshots may/may not be in sequence. Chapter 22 is out! ]
1. Solicitude

Why Foxy and Chica? **BECAUSE WHY NOT.**

Why in an android form? **BECAUSE F*CK YOU, THAT'S WHY.**

Naaah, I'm just playing with ya.~ I'm well aware that Five Nights of Freddy's is a game full of jumpscares and murderous animatronics but the fanfiction community is good at giving cute fluffy stories of various shippings. I've grown attached to the Foxy/Chica shipping because it's kind of cute.~ Heck, Foxy and Bonnie are hot too but I'll settle with this shipping for a while.~

Please review and favorite and follow if you like this story! I might make it a collection of fluffy one-shots... We'll see!~

**NOTE: This takes place when original Foxy is the cause for the bite of '87, not Mangled!**

**Oh, and Foxy and Chica are still robots but with a human appearance! That's the meaning of an android, right?~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>In a Heartbeat<strong>

**00: Solicitude**

"Foxy...?"

It was an adorable title, giving obvious hints of a relation to a certain playful fox. Upon hearing it, all were reminded of the legendary treasure hunter and the uncontrollable monstrosity since '87. Even though it was merely a title, it was enough to send chills down any human's spine, immobilizing them for a brief moment as they recalled the frightening, blood-spurting bite. Nobody expected something so disastrous to happen. Nonetheless, being this early in the era of creating self-conscious technology, the possibility of a machine becoming a bloodthirsty murderer was very much real.

The title was the robot's burden to bear as he endured the other disgusting names such as 'monster' or 'the Devil's spawn'. He was confused at how mere words could crush and beat him down, but the pain was too much to bear. Whenever he faced a child or mechanic, he was often met with same expressions: fear and hate.

_Honey, get away from him! Quickly!_

_If you stare at him for too long, he might just bite your fucking head off._

_Even if his face alone is nightmare fuel._

He was almost glad he was concealed from the public by a single star-print curtain. It was as though he wanted the isolation, the door closed before he could hurt another soul.

"F-Foxy..."

The tanned android trembled slightly as he recognized that voice. His yellow eyes flickered faintly, dim with the absence of hope. Synthetic strands of burnt umber messily adorned his head that raised in a painfully slow manner. Due to neglect, his mechanical body was stiff without the lubricating drops of oil. The outermost layer of skin was torn in many places, the gaping wounds deep enough to reveal some circuitry and the endoskeleton. Creaks accompanied his rusty movement and it made him cringe in discomfort, his expression shown by the apparent grimace on his face.

The head that poked through the curtains belonged to a lassie he had known for a long time. She was a bubbly character that went by the name of 'Chica'. Chica lived on a farm and was known for her undying passion for nature, especially animals. Freddy Fazbear admired her merited ability to spread the love for nature, offering her a place in his small team and a life supply of pizza. Together with Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy, she pledged to work doubly hard to teach the children the joy of learning and to cherish life.

That was the story built in her artificial mind even though she herself knew she didn't live among cows, horses and chickens. Foxy was reassured and relieved that the little lass didn't smell as though she had wrestled in mud.

Needless to say, the pirate was dumbfounded by the female's insatiable appetite.

He fancied the violet resplendence in her orbs that were brimming with life and emotion. Her blonde pixie hair caressed her lightly blushing cheeks, but that signature smile on her face was no more. Replaced by a frown, he knew that she was upset about something. The nervousness laced in her voice added on to the evidence.

"Anything troubling yer mind, beauty?" A grim chuckle croaked from his throat. He was surprised that she, out of all people, would come and visit him. He was expecting some employee to drop by, pick him up and dump him as trash outside. He was certain his life in Fazbear Entertainment would be over. Fortunately, that wasn't the case.

Chica was silent for a moment, her lips pursed tightly. She wondered if his memory database was already screwing up since he had been in disrepair for some time. He behaved as though he was just introduced to the pizzeria yesterday. Like a kid, she would stare at him with a pout.

"You act like your days were full of sunshine," She sounded with a sigh. With an audible 'hup!' she stepped onto the miniature stage, edging close to the unmoving bot. She felt her mechanical heart throb achingly as she realized the state of ruin his body was in. Her smooth digits lightly touched the cold surface of his arm, brushing against the exposed wires. She murmured with her eyes widened in shock, "T-they did this to you...?"

Instinctively, the taller male stumbled backwards with an awkward gait, "W-whoa, Lassie! Not too close now—"

He struggled to shield the scars of neglect, overwhelmed by embarrassment as though he was naked. The unpleasant creaks made the situation even more awkward. It took time for him to recover, "They did nothing and left me as I was. Time would perfectly explain these charming wounds."

"And I thought you were long dead..." Chica inched away to give him room, relief seeping into her tone, "Bonnie was telling me these crazy stories about you in the dumpster and Freddy was certain you'd be thrown into the furnace..."

"..."

"They're out of their minds, I know," She audibly agreed, taking a peek behind the curtain to see if the said androids were present. When the results were negative, she turned to him with an expression of comfort and reassurance, "Lucky us.~ I think they haven't woken up— it's only a little after twelve, anyway."

She drew the wrinkly curtains open, immediately hopping off the stage to retrieve something. The dim moonlight that seeped through the frosty windows enhanced the female droid's features: her curvaceous figure was indeed the quintessence of beauty. Her pallid smooth legs crossed over each other as she walked. Her outfit did resemble a typical cowgirl's, the jacket replaced by the white bib. The words on the bib amused him greatly but he chose not to say anything against it.

"What are ye doing...?" He inquired as she returned with a heavy metallic box. She hauled it onto the mini stage and joined him once more, now closing the curtain behind her. A light shade of cerise tainted the male's cheeks, his mind running with the many possibilities that could happen with her and the curtains drawn closed. He cursed himself for having such ill thoughts since he couldn't imagine their friendship becoming something that it shouldn't be.

Chica merely kneeled down to open the box, her expression lacking any noticeable difference. She fished out a flashlight as well as a couple of other nifty tools.

_Tools...?_ "Lass?"

"Bonnie taught me how to patch up wounds. Even I can't take the pretty sight of those... wires," She honestly voiced, shining the artificial light on his various wounds. The porcelain layer of skin festered, but it appeared treatable.

"Ye don't have to fix them—"

"Shh." She silenced him immediately by poking his nose, "If no one fixes you, who's going to do it?

"... Aye, but I'm destined to rot," His heavy lids covered his eyes as he sighed. Veracity was interlaced in his words since the pizzeria didn't plan to bring him back to the big stage anytime soon or ever.

His violence was uncalled for, deserving the severest of punishments. The inevitable fate of decaying until his death was something he would already embrace. He didn't mind retirement if it ensured the safety and protection of the children.

"_That isn't true_," Her objection jolted him from his train of thought. Her hands gripped his torn shirt so tightly she crushed the clumps of fabric grasped in her fists. Opening his eyes widely, Foxy met with her determined gaze, "I know there are people who miss you— people who enjoyed your performances and want to hear and see more from you.

"You may not know this... but ever since that day, I've seen kids _cry_ because they never got to see you again... They came back _everyday_ to see if you were put back at the Cove. They asked Freddy, Bonnie, _me_..." Her body began to quiver, shaken by the vivid memories, "I honestly thought you were done for... B-but to know that you're alive and still functioning...

"_I'm glad_," Her final words were woven with the strongest of human emotions. A genuine smile beamed at him, surprising as well as tranquilizing him. If she was really human, gems of tears would have already surfaced at her lids. The pastel blush on her cheeks darkened as if she was embarrassed by her spoken words. Foxy needed no further validation— her words were her truth. He was indeed touched by her broadcast but didn't know how to properly respond to that. His eyes fixated on hers, his lips curving into a smile.

"Thank you," He whispered, his mechanical body beginning to shiver like hers as well. It was certainly difficult to contain many emotions at one time, but he was more fixated on her impacting words. Chica eventually let go of him, her smile faltering as she realized the crumpled spots on his shirt.

"I—I'm sorry," She apologized, but he merely waved a hand dismissively.

He chuckled, "A pirate never cares for whether or not he looks presentable."

"I do, though," The female grumbled, her eyebrows slanting in concern. Her smile didn't fade completely however. She proceeded to hold the small flashlight in her conveniently expanding mouth, concentrating on improving the state of his wounds.

Foxy let his eyes rest as he felt his pain receptors twitch whenever she accidentally pulled a wire. The discomfort didn't show on his face, nor did he feel that there was a need to show it. He could tolerate and pull through without making a single complaint. The physical pain that he endured over the years had reduced to an annoying, trivial sting. It no longer seemed significant to him.

He paused to envisage the day he would be allowed to perform once again. The mirthful laughter of children filled him with nostalgia. A wistful sigh exuded from his parted lips, "I owe ye a lot, me Lass."

"... Ten pizzas."

"Ah?" His yellow eyes reopened, staring down at the female who was occupied with the rearrangement of colored wires, "Come again?"

"Ten pepperonis with extra cheese," She tilted her blonde head up, her cheeks puffed up like a small child's, "And a chocolate fudge brownie."

Despite her words, he knew he owed her much more. "Aye, aye.~"

Much, much more. "... Twenty pizzas!"


	2. In His Shadow

**Thank you for the favorites and follows!** I hope you'll like the upcoming chapters.~ I swear that they'll be much smoother and… better. My self-esteem is diminishing—forgive me!

I thought that after the gloomy chapter 0, I'll start chapter 1 with something that isn't depressing. Whenever I see antagonistic savage robots, the first thing I'd imagine is a cheerful session of tea and biscuits with flying Bonnies and dancing Chicas. Yes, that's the _least_ I'd imagine.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! **Please review, favorite and follow if you haven't yet! Do PM me if you'd like any ideas to be used in future chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>01: In His Shadow<strong>

She couldn't accept it.

As she stood behind him in silent meditation, she had only now realized how inferior she was to him. Her distaste was characterized by a pout on her childish face; such inferiority was unfathomable. She was forced to tilt her head up all the way in order to center her gaze on his head. Behind him was a compromising position; the shadow casted was large enough to trap her whole. She could shift around and still be within the space void of light information. Her body stubbornly tried to balance on her little toes in an attempt to achieve an extra few inches, but in the end she knew her attempts were useless to produce lasting results.

She loathed the reality that she was the shortest out of the four entertainers and the pirate's outstanding appearance did nothing to soothe the aggravating heat in her mechanical heart. Her engineers gifted her with the average height of a normal American female but amongst the androids, she was diminutive. She was close to throwing a heated tantrum but she was well aware that he couldn't, in any way, become shorter. Androids weren't gifted the ability to grow or shrink, after all.

Of course, she certainly didn't wish for him to grow any taller. Even the smallest increase in height would drive her mad to the extent that her circuits would fry.

Nonetheless, did his designs really require such a ridiculous height? With those long legs, he towered over everyone else in the pizzeria, Freddy included. Only the jolly man's top hat sufficed to make him 'taller'… barely.

Pondering over this unsolvable problem, her sub-consciousness led her to catastrophize the worst of possibilities: what if she stayed this way at this miserable height forever? What if everyone else grew taller and taller? What if she drowns in a sea of the tall, entrapped in nothing but the darkness of shadows?

She pursed her lips tightly, a faint sound bubbling in her throat. It was meek and weak that complemented with the depressed glaze in her violet orbs. Her incommunicable emotions were conveyed through the soft incomprehensible sound, proof that they couldn't be suppressed, but this was unintended.

"Hm…?"

Vexation swept across her face as the male android suddenly directed his body towards her. His attention was so affixed on the boring task of polishing his hook that he took no notice of the blonde until that faint sound hummed in his ears. Radiant yellow hues stared down at the perturbed female, silently questioning her unsettledness. She jumped in comical surprise and struggled to find a proper response. Her cheeks gradually lit up, aflame with embarrassment.

She raised a finger to bring up a topic, but nothing intelligent cascaded from the girl's lips. He could only make out a garbled murmur of random sounds and nothing more. She merely stood there, letting her hand succumb to the cold air that surrounded them.

No, she couldn't _possibly_ complain that he was a tall freak. That would be an insult—an insult that was uncalled for! It would hurt his feelings, especially when he was recovering from the _incident. _He was a nice person; she shouldn't be mean behind his back!

Well, she was a moment ago.

Literally.

"… Aye?" In the end, it was he who ventured to speak. He observed her troubled state and found that she was craning her neck up so far to view him. Such a position would cause harm to her neck if held for a period of time. He lowered himself from his erect position, squatting a little on slightly bent knees. He supported his hands on the knobby kneecaps and gazed at her properly at eye level. A broad smile was visible on his scarred face, exuding gentle words in his usual rough voice, "Ye need anything, Lassie?"

_H-he did it._

"You…" She parted her lips to voice out but her volume was much too soft.

This was thought to be a sign for the pirate to inch closer, his ears perked in full attention. He questioned further with mild concern weighing on his tone, "Something the matter—

"AUGH—" A second later, all he could see was a hand glued to his face. With great force it pushed him strongly, sending him stumbling backwards. His hands frantically searched for the worktable behind him and gripped the wooden edge to save him from a quick fall. Confusion and shock flooded his mind as he didn't know what had got into the female. He adjusted his eye patch, shutter sounds following the repetitive series of blinks, "C-Chica?—"

"_YOU FREAKISHLY TALL SWINE_—" She exploded with such ferocity, punishing him unreasonably with swats and kicks. Her face was tinted with fierce red, failing to conceal her embarrassment. She squeezed her eyes shut, not bearing the sight of the abused pirate, "_WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE SHORT ONE—WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DAMN TALL—_"

She carried on carelessly slamming her heel into his legs, her cries loud enough to wake an entire farm. She was oblivious to Bonnie and Freddy who were standing at the doorway, devastated by the violation of the poor pirate.

Foxy, on the other hand, stopped struggling after some time. His eyes rolled to the back of his metallic head, unable to comprehend the violence that the female was capable of.

He couldn't remember how many times she kicked and smacked him.

After the seventh kick, he was so sure his groin was crushed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY, FOXY- ;w; <strong>

**And this isn't fluff.**

**I just realized.**


	3. Euphonious

**Another chapter because I was bored. Whoopy whoop.**

For this whole week, I might be posting a lot of chapters before I study during the weekend, hehe.~ This is a somewhat semi-centric entry so I hope you guys like it! My ass is hurting now because I sat for almost five hours, eugh.

I'll post more tomorrow.~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>02: Euphonious<strong>

He never knew how a conversation with the Lassie could be so therapeutical.

Sitting opposite of her, Foxy found himself drawn to the words that trickled from the cowgirl's lips. Candied folds of plush flesh mouthed the syllables fluently, ensuring good articulation. The words were conveyed in a honeyed manner that soothed him effectively. She was especially cheery about the new flavor of pizza that was introduced that day. He was encouraged to imagine a large flat crust blanketed by a melting layer of rich cheese and baked with a multitude of toppings, ranging from sizzling onions and fresh asparagus to chewy mushrooms and roasted beef. She described the Italian-inspired treat explicitly with such great elaboration that he could conjure the exact the same pizza accurately in his artificial mind. Her words sounded so genuine that he'd embrace them as veracity.

"Aye, sounds good enough to eat.~"

"Good enough? It's practically the best flavor since the Cheesy Supremo!~"

He leaned back against the comfy support of his armchair, merry laughter following her childish squeal. She dedicated each inhaled breath to praise the pizza wholeheartedly, her enthusiasm interwoven in her bubbly voice. Her body language was very comical too as she would bounce restlessly in her seat and occasionally flap her forearms like a chirpy chicken. Her slim legs kicked about as though to burn the energy that was contained within them. The dazzling shine in her eyes was truly the absolute quintessence of undying passion.

Her animated joyousness was truly a sight to behold indeed. "It was so good that I had to steal Bonnie's slice— D-don't tell him though!"

"Aye aye, Lassie.~" He agreed with a sharp-toothed grin, curtaining his sleepy eyes but still giving her his needed attention. His mind was somewhat confused as to why his body was already feeling tired. It wasn't a negative kind of 'tired', though.

As he listened attentively to her long verbal review, his body reacted in a very curious manner. He could feel flurries of luminosity light up his robotic heart followed by a fuzzy sensation in his relaxed the limbs. It was as though her words had a profound effect on his heartbeats; the percussive drumming of his synthetic muscle had slowed down to a gentle rhythm. He only had such reactions whenever he sang maritime lullabies or told Christmas stories at sea. The soft snores of sleeping children was a pleasing sound that stimulated his hearing effectively.

Nonetheless, her voice was much louder than snores. Also, he was nowhere near children and doubted that he'd ever be. The return of these missed sensations surprised him but he made no move against it.

He concluded that it was her angelic voice that made him feel this way. Her mellifluous voice had the power to evoke such strong emotions and the capability to calm a beast. Her high-pitched squeals, low grumbles and melodious humming conveyed her innermost thoughts and most honest of emotions in an almost artistic manner. He came to adore that endearing voice as it gave him the perfect image of _her. _

Her voice enabled him to learn her colorful character; a splash of color her personality was. Her humorous front and cheerful disposition never failed to draw a smile on his face. It brought light to his unpromising existence, gifting him with a precious emotion.

He felt happy.

This happiness that he learnt awoke every fiber in his human soul. This happiness that was once shattered into little fragments was now a whole once again. This happiness that he had long forgotten was surging through his wires, captivating his heart as it did years ago.

"Thank you." He was grateful towards her. He was many times but he never knew when to stop thanking her. She had filled his life with colors an android could only dream of comprehending. "You're a lifesaver, Lass."

The blonde stared at him in puzzlement, giggling a, "What for?~"

Laughing once more, the pirate waved his hook dismissively, motioning for her to go on with her talk. He didn't want her heavenly melody to end just yet.

She was indeed a lifesaver…

_For the happiness you shared with me. _


	4. Innermost That Matters

**Bonnie makes a little appearance, yippee yay.~**

**And this is a sequel to 01: In His Shadow!**

Perhaps I should use him more in future chapters... o:

I had to rewrite this chapter after my cat sat on it and shut down my laptop altogether. ;w; But he's cute, so I'll forgive him.~

I hope you'll like this simple chapter! I'd like to make another centric chapter soon. They make me tingle inside, hehe.~

* * *

><p><strong>03: Innermost That Matters<strong>

"How many fingers am I holding?"

"… Four."

"Read this from left to right."

"Running is… dangerous; do not run in the… hallway."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yer that skirt-wearing pansy, ain't 'cha?"

A soft giggle bubbled from the blonde as she watched the guitarist smack the pirate's head as if aiming to smack some sense into his brain. The redhead groaned in lament, rubbing his smacked scalp in a slow massage. He cursed at the purple-head under his breath, "That was me honest answer, yer lubber."

"He'll be fine," Bonnie heaved a sigh, turning to Chica with a comforting smile; "He's stable, at least. Give him time to adjust to his surroundings and introduce new stimuli to him slowly. He's still recovering."

"Thank you, Bonbon.~ You're such a sweetie pie," She gave him a warm hug as a token of gratitude, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. Mild embarrassment painted Bonnie's cheeks as he packed up his toolbox, ignoring his patient who stared at him with squinted eyes of suspicion. When Chica bade the musician goodbye, she hurriedly rushed towards the pirate, her volume heightening in a shrill squawk, "F-FOXY—"

Foxy had little time to react before he was enveloped by her relentless love. Thin arms laced around his messy head, drawing him close for another one of her sweet embraces. She mewled in relief and joy, refusing to let the pirate go. Initially, the pirate relaxed as he appreciated her kindness but such a pleasant moment was short-lived.

All he could feel was something so warm and soft. However, this something felt strikingly similar to supple flesh. He noticed that the erratic beats of her heart were much closer than he thought. His reddish face was buried in mounds of warm plushness and it took him too long to realize where he was snuggling into.

"_L-LASSIE_—" T-too much stimuli.

He struggled to free himself from her clutches, his flushed visage darkening in scarlet. The cowgirl, on the other hand, drowned out his helpless cries with shrill squawks and squeals. She was completely oblivious to his frantic state, "Oh, Foxy—I'm glad you're okay! I'm sorry—I'm terribly sorry for beating you up—for breaking your legs—for nearly killing you—"

"_CHICA—_" A forceful push was all he needed to get some comfortable room. His yellow eyes widened comically, the irises collapsing into tiny singularities of shock. If he had to conjure one word to highlight the expression on his scrunched up face, it would be 'terror'.

The blonde stumbled backwards, spreading and flapping her arms to regain balance. She didn't realize that he pushed her because he was smothered by her bosom. She cried, "I—I'm so sorry! Did I hug too hard?"

"I thought that would be the end of me," He huskily breathed as he struggled to recover. He rubbed his violated face, embarrassment conveyed through his words, "What was that for?"

"Freddy said that bear hugs would cheer anyone up," Chica pouted. Truth showed in her eyes and tone so he had to take her word for it. Who else would give such good advice? The bear hug would be perfectly executed if he didn't feel her mounds pressing into his face.

"Thank ye, though," He sat back against his chair, covering his eyes with a hand. He could hear the female shuffling on the spot before him; it was a habit of hers when she was riddled by nervousness. Foxy chuckled, "Ye can leave if ye want. I'll be fine."

The blonde ceased her movements. As silence ensued, the pirate thought that she had left him alone.

"I came to say sorry," The same voice popped up; she was still here. Removing his hand from his face, he saw a small frown plastered on the female's face. Her eyebrows slanted in some sadness, "I'm sorry for acting irrational back there. I let the envy get the better of me.

"I don't like being the shortest—it makes me feel tiny," She lowered her eyes in remorse. Her oral folds tucked in to form a straight line. The radiance that brightened her orbs was no more.

She felt really bad for needlessly injuring her friend when he couldn't help being the way he was. She mentally scolded herself for being insensitive and caring only for her interests. Sighing heavily, she hoped that he would forgive her for her rash behavior.

"So what if yer tiny?" He laughed as he watched the female pout more. He sat up straight, an eyebrow raised as he verbally pointed out, "Being tall's no fun too."

"Being short's worse."

"Not true," He stood up with some difficulty but was able to maintain his stability and an erect posture, "Sometimes, I can't fit through those damn doorways. I remembered scaring the children during me past performances.

"And it's really awkward standing above ye all," He shrugged. Chica tilted her head in some puzzlement. She couldn't understand how he felt a_wkward_ being taller than everyone else.

The pirate then descended on one knee, his tanned face staring up at the female's. She blinked repeatedly as she began feeling a little weird inside. To see him from a wholly different perspective was so new to her that it felt weird. As for Foxy, he merely smiled faintly at her. He quietly questioned, "Since I'm now shorter than ye, how do ye feel?"

"... A-awkward," Her response amused him but she fired back with a squawk, "B-but—wouldn't you feel really high and superior at that height?!"

Recovering from his lowered position, he brushed some dust off his attire, "Why would I want to feel high and superior?

"I'd rather be at the same level with all of ye. No one's higher or lower than the other and they shouldn't feel like they are," A broad smile adorned his face as he fluently spoke. He bent down slightly once more, meeting her at her height, "It's the inside that counts, Lassie. Ye may think yer short, but nothing can injure yer pride. Yer far braver and energetic than I'll ever be."

Taken aback, Chica sounded with a glint of hope in her glazed eyes, "You really think so?"

"I'd swear it upon me soul," A sharp-toothy grin validated his belief. The blonde nodded slowly as she digested his words carefully. She felt the need to thank and praise him but that would be adding acid to her pride. She was embarrassed that _he_ was the one teaching her. Her shutter-like eyes stared at him awkwardly as he took a moment to meticulously study her face. The pirate withdrew from her and bubbled in laughter, his words hearty, "Yer better off being short—it's cute."

_Cute…?_

"I think I'd like to take a walk around. Me body needs exercise," Foxy swung his arms around, feeling the oil rejuvenate his limbs. He smiled at her, "Say, would ye like to join me—AUGH—"

Before Foxy could finish, he felt something hurt in his torso. A flying fist slammed into his chest, followed by another, and another. The cowgirl screeched deafeningly, her plush cheeks being ridiculously red again, "_I'M NOT CUTE!_"

He was sent backwards by her punches, all aimed at his gut. He fought to block her attacks but he was still in his recovering state, "G-GAH—L-LASSIE—"

He had much to explain to Bonnie after this.


	5. Eye Of The Storm

**PRAISE THE GODS FOR THE RAAAAIN-**

Aheeem.~ Now that the wet season is here, it's been raining a lot at my place. Months earlier, it was hot as hell especially with the ridiculous humidity and annoying haze. I'm so glad I get to walk about with air-conditioned air everywhere, haha.~

I thought I'd make a chapter about the weather. c: Weather's cool in so many ways. Super cool, supercell.~

I hope you like this.~ The rain's coming back again, fuwaa.~

* * *

><p><strong>04: Eye Of The Storm<strong>

Everything was dark, immersed in near blackness. Soft pitter-patter noises drummed on the nearby windows; they were an acoustic effect the tiny gems of water had on the panes of glass. Downburst winds blew in all directions, their movements sounding moans and faint wails.

For every few seconds, a brief flash of brightness would illuminate the silent rooms of the pizzeria. Ephemeral, lasting only for a fleeting moment, the sudden burst of light often scared and baffled many children. Their developing minds struggle to comprehend the sudden appearance and disappearance of the brightness.

The source of such a blinding glare was even more baffling: a single bolt, measuring miles from one end to the other, would strike the earth at a mind-boggling speed. Made of dazzling, fiery electrons, it could leave a temporary scar of itself in one's vision. Meteorology refers to this bolt as lightning and often observes thousands of them in a single storm.

Many applauded the stunning beauty of lightning. Others cowered in fear when they saw the branches of light violently strike the ground.

They feared because they dreaded the deafening cracks that followed the lightning strikes. Claps of ear-shattering thunder drowned out the raindrops that collided with the surfaces on the ground, easily overwhelming any other sound. Some peals of thunder were overpowering to the point that a sudden crack could terrify any oblivious person.

As for the pirate, he had grown accustomed to the frequent descents of lightning and their noisy companions. The redhead sat near the window, legs crossed and chin in palm. He quietly spectated the havoc the storm wrecked on the town. Protected by the cold glass that shielded him from wetness, he had nothing to fear. In fact, he enjoyed watching the rain fall. These storms helped him to clear his mind of any worrying matter and focus solely on the raindrops.

Nonetheless, there was something that occupied his mind. He registered it upon hearing a scuffle of boots that ceased at the doorway. Turning his head slowly, he didn't have any doubt on who would be visiting him.

"Foxy…?" Of course it was her.

The blonde farm girl ventured into the room in a timid manner as though carefully walking amongst sleeping gators. Even though it was fairly dark, her rich violet orbs shone, illuminating her features. Her usually combed hair was in a haphazard mess. She was trying her very best to appear fearless but her stiff and slow moments contradicted that.

Eventually, and suddenly, a flash of great luminosity flooded the room, causing the female to shriek in sheer fright, "UWAAAAH—"

She immediately charged forward towards the pirate, propelled by her terror. The ear-splitting thunder that came afterwards further eroded her composure. She dove at his arm and seized the mechanical limb, gripping it so hard he thought it was going to break. She was riddled by great anxiety as hinted in her quivering legs and pale visage. Her lips parted but they refused to let any word slip through. She was much too shocked to voice out.

"The pain's settling in when ye squeeze too hard, Lassie," He groaned in some tiredness, lazily shaking his arm in a useless attempt to shove her off. She was very much like a little child who was scared of practically anything, thunderstorms included.

"S-sorry—sorry—" Even so, she still wasn't letting go or loosening her grip. Her eyes lowered, refusing to look at the grey-splattered skies. Despite experiencing inclement weather with him for a long time, she still hadn't gotten over the fear of the electric storms. Freddy's comfort and Bonnie's educational lessons about the science of storms didn't help her at all.

Well, she _was _in her sleeping mode during the bunny-boy's lectures. No surprise.

Exuding a sigh, he patted the vacant seat next to his chair. She immediately sat with his arm still in her possessive arms. In her shaken state, he figured best not to talk to her yet.

The cumulonimbus clouds gathered closer; it was going to be a long, stormy night. He didn't know how long she'd last if she had to endure the violence of the storm. She merely stared down, hugging his arm closely. Her eyes were trembling and far wide, a symptom of a human overwhelmed by his fear. The pirate hoped that she would recover and grow immune to the weather's scares but this would take a long time.

A long, long time. "A-aahh!"

It was odd seeing her this way. Most of the time she acted with great courage and vigor. She was willing to take on any challenge with an air of enthusiasm. However, now she was on the verge of breaking down even if the storm wasn't a real threat. They were in the eye of it, protected by the thick concrete walls of the pizzeria.

She struggled to get her bearings but even her attempts were unsuccessful. A meek whimper cascaded from her parted folds, showing her intense discomfort. Internally, she was waging war with her fear. She was losing, however.

Wiggling his arm out of her hold, the pirate swung it over her shoulder, effectively drawing her closer. He could feel the uncontrollably fastness of her heart's drumming. It reverberated in her entire mechanical body, shaking the wires that held her circuits together. Motivated by these sounds, his hand rose to cup the softness of her head and directed it towards his shoulder. The farm girl burrowed deeply in the embrace, her small shifts demanding more comfort. He let his arm rest on her quivering shoulder, locking their intimate position.

The warmth in his chest radiated out with each slow beat of his heart. The pleasant sounds calmed her gradually. She snuggled up against his muscular frame, feeling the flames of her war dying down. She didn't know that such a rough-mouthed person could feel so pleasantly soft.

Soon, the shaking had abated and her heartbeat returned to normal. He looked down at her, wondering if she had fully calmed down. Her eyes were blanketed in relaxation, pools of roseate blush coloring her cheeks. Her chest rose with each slow inhalation and exhalation.

"Already asleep, eh…" He concluded with a whisper, a chuckle bubbling from his throat. He wondered if it was because of her company that he was also able to relax more. Giving her a squeeze, he returned his gaze to the rough storm outside. All was pristinely peaceful, being away from the winds and rain.

In the silence, Foxy thought that, by some chance, a soft mewl escaped from the farm girl's lips. He turned towards her again, but all there was on her face was a genuine smile of her happiness, plastered on her pinkish lips.

"_Thank you…" _It spoke with a voice so vociferous, but inaudible.

Nevertheless, he understood her message. He edged close to her head, burying his lips in the forest of hair.

"_You're welcome, Chica." _

* * *

><p><strong>I'm aching for a snuggle moment of my own. With my blanket.<strong>

**/corner**


	6. Rhinestones

**More love for this couple.**

**Aaaah, I can't get enough of them.~**

They move a lot in this. This may bend laws of engineering, I don't know, but deal with me.~ I'm growing a little sentimental from writing all these chapters, huhuhuuuu.

* * *

><p><strong>05: Rhinestones<strong>

"What's that…?"

Chica groggily lifted her head from her arms. She had just woken up from a good half-hour of rest. Before, she was having a lovely conversation with Foxy about pizzas while he polished his hook collection. She couldn't recall when she succumbed to her exhaustion at all. Fixing her slightly unkempt hair, she sleepily responded, "What's what…?~"

Exhaling a loud yawn, she noticed Foxy fumbling with the window lock. With a huff, he pushed the pair of frosty glass panes outwards before getting hit by a surprise gust of winter wind. The cowgirl mewled a whine, shielding her face from the cold ribbons of air. She endured the almost subzero temperature, waiting for the night wind to die down. The pirate, however, was barely affected by the blast of coolness. He leaned towards the opening, his eyes affixed on the night sky.

On the backdrop of black was a myriad of scattered, glittering gems. Multifaceted crystals were they, almost appearing immortal as their white radiance never faded. Some formed a beautiful pattern known as constellations while others irradiated the sky with their own impressive luminous quality. All held orbs of serene sentiment, adorning the nightscape like a sprinkle of silver dust from the cosmos.

The pirate was drawn to this picturesque skyscape. The view was so curious and breathtaking that two gasps escaped his parted lips. His sunny optics softened like rippling lakes as he murmured, "… _That_."

"Well, I'll be…" The blonde whispered, her hand reaching out as though attempting to cherry-pick a gem from the sky. Her fingers tucked in to make a loose fist and she retracted her hand, cooing in fascination, "Bonnie calls 'em 'celestials'…"

"Celestials?" He felt his body tingle internally as he voiced the name of the ethereal beauties. The name was itself so seraphic.

"You could call 'em 'stars' too," She giggled, amused by his inquisitive expression.

"Wait—the pattern on me curtains have stars too, don't they?" He was quite familiar with the simpler name but was confused, "Don't stars have that shape like having five pointers?"

The cowgirl rubbed her smooth, pale chin, sounding thoughtfully, "From what I know, they're actually pretty round like spheres."

He raised a brow, to which she responded to with a laugh, "I think the drawings we always see make 'em look pointy."

Foxy nodded, repeating the said information over and over in his head to ensure his database registered them. Chica continued to explain since the pirate was so deeply interested, "These stars that you see are very much like the Sun in our sky, but farther away and brighter. Bonnie says that there are countless stars out there and only a few are visible in the sky.

"Who knows—there could practically be billions out there!~"

"Billions…" The redhead then pushed his chair back, suddenly slamming his boot onto the table. The blonde jumped as she watched him climb onto the table and peek a half of his body out of the window.

"F-Foxy…?!" She cried in surprise, raising her hands but hesitant to pull him back in, "W-what are you—"

"Let's go outside."

"H-huh?—W-wait—hey…!" Before she could question his motivation, the pirate had already leapt out of the window. She had no choice but to join him—God knows what was on the buccaneer's mind.

She lifted herself through the open window and touched down on the ground swiftly. The concrete pavement was just freezing; the cold was felt through the heel and sole of her boots within a matter of seconds. She shook off the cold and jogged after the male who was distracted by the splendor of the celestials.

With spread arms, he roared in laughter, "Look, Lassie! They're everywhere!"

Now that they were directly under the sky, Chica had underestimated the number of stars. With a 360-degree view of the night's skyscape, it seemed that more and more stars had gathered. The cute rhinestones that beautified the seductive darkness extended for miles. Among the sea of countless sparkles peaked the silver satellite of the Moon, guarding the pair from anything evil that may befall them. She realized the impenetrable placidity of nightscape, wishing for this moment of tranquility to last forever.

Then, she looked at him.

He was all smiles, constantly turning around as though wanting to absorb all the stars in his sight. Such excitement witnessed would only come from a child, but what was wrong with having a childish disposition? The pirate extended his hand out to the shimmering ocean of lights, admiration displayed by his eager movements and expressions. The joy to co-exist with these glittering gems mingled in his robotic heart, conveyed through heartfelt laughter and sweet sighs.

At this, the cowgirl smiled, swooned by the man's mirth. Warmth pooled in her own heart, and she placed a hand over her chest, physically feeling this strange yet pleasant sensation. She didn't know why, but she felt the ribbons of rapture wrap her tightly. It was unexplainable, but she embraced this emotion without hesitance.

"Wait for me!~" She cheered, joining him in his sightseeing. As they stood together, hand in hand, she pointed at different clusters of stars, introducing him to the beautiful constellations.

"What? That looks more like a broken arrow."

All she ever wanted to do now was to enjoy the novel experience of admiring the thousands of sparkles.

"Noooooo! It isn't!~"

All she ever wanted to think of was staying here, under the watchful gaze of the twinkling stars and Moon, forever.

"Ye can't possibly think that _THAT's_ not a shitty arrow."

All she ever wanted was to celebrate this newfound joy with him.


	7. Rich Auburn

**Short because I'm lazy.**

I've been hearing a lot of old-fashioned music lately. Songs that have the vintage, Old Town vibe.

And then I thought of hair salons. And I love salons. Salons are happy places full of happy shampoo and happy scents.

**Oh, to clarify: Foxy and Chica's appearance is strikingly similar to Tumblr user Happyds' design. Go check out Happyds and her smexy works.~**

**Google image/95159307164 and click the tumblr link.~**

* * *

><p><strong>06: Rich Auburn<strong>

Shades of rich auburn colored his hair. They were strong and dark, complementing the rebellious expression on his tanned face. The color's core was red that reflected his personality: intensely passionate and burning with confidence. Like fiery scarlet he wouldn't hesitate to face deadly danger head on. A reckless bloke he was, running at the mouth with caustic insults and crude jokes, but his uninjured pride was admirable.

She gently stroked his head as though nursing a small kitten. Her hands then moved in reverse, smoothing up his hand as though experimenting with his hair. Smooth strands of fine velvet brushed against her fingers, lovingly lacing around the digits. They felt surprisingly silky soft to the touch; such texture coming from the foul-mouthed pirate was unexpected. She swept the silky curtains back with her hands, her nervous receptors tingling at the feel of his hair. Resting her chin on his shoulder, she remarked, "Much softer than Bonbon's hair, by far.~"

"Oh shush," The pirate tiredly groaned, his eyes sealed by his heavy lids. He merely agreed to have his hair combed since she so enthusiastically volunteered. His limbs tensed slightly as he realized his beautiful hair was at her mercy. 'Ahem'-ing, he questioned, "Yer just going to comb, right?"

"Just sit back and relax—it's not like I'm going to snip away at your hair," She replied with a giggle but this didn't reassure him enough. Once he calmed down, evident in his sunken shoulders, she resumed combing through his hair with her fingers. An exchange of pleasant warmth vented through the contact between fingers and hair. He almost felt like a baby fox in her caring hold, and this impression of him further softened her careful movements. She was somewhat mentally aroused by the softness; it triggered for her composure to melt like a plush marshmallow at a kindled fire.

Taking a comb, she separated a lock of rich auburn from the mass, brushing the teeth through the strands thoroughly. She hummed a little lullaby as she professionally arranged the silk like neat, ironed drapes.

She sheepishly crooned, "I could do this forever…~"

"This will probably take forever..." He lamented under his breath, but he didn't protest.

In fact, her tender strokes made him feel… s_trange._ A pleasant feeling coursed through his circuits, shaking every limb on his body. He shivered slightly in response to her affectionate comb, his relaxed expression akin to a sleepy child's.

She almost heard the man sigh sweetly, pleasured by her therapeutic treatment. She smiled and rubbed the tips of her fingers against his temple as a form of 'you're welcome'.

He didn't know how long she took with his hair. The passing moments extended to almost an hour and before he could check on what time it was, his body had already drifted to a comatose state of sleep.

When he was stirred awake, he could hear some faint laughter before him. Sitting up, it took some time for his artificial brain to register what was happening. As he further recovered, the louder the laughter became.

It was Bonnie and he was cracking up in laughter, "OH MY GOD—FREDDY, LOOK!"

His voice was choked up in a fit of giggles that it cracked multiple times. The silhouette of the jolly entertainer soon appeared at the doorway, his face soon screwing up as he succumbed to laughter as well. Freddy pointed at the pirate's head, his voice mockingly cheery, "You look much, much better with that new look, Foxy!"

"New look…?" The redhead was still very confused. Given Freddy's pocket mirror, he stared at his reflection. "… _SHIVER ME TIMBERS_—"

Several clips of pastel colors adorned his head. A pair of baby pink ribbons were tied onto a lock of hair on both sides of his head. He appeared as though he had short cute twintails.

He looked like a g_irl. _A skirt-flaunting, sissy _girl._

His face reddened as he shielded his disgusting hairstyle from Bonnie and Freddy. He ached to throw his fist into the two faces in front of him.

Quickly looking around, Chica was nowhere to be found. That pesky cowgirl—he will surely get back at her for this—

"WE SHOULD TAKE A PICTURE OF THIS!"

"Yes, yes, say 'cheese', Foxy!~"

"_I'LL KILL YE BOTH—"_


	8. Little Vanilla

**Sorry for the lack of updates! If you're curious to know the reason of my disappearance, explanation's on my profile update. ;w; **

Starting tomorrow, I'll continue to update regularly! I deeply apologize for the inconvenience cause yesterday, aaahh. I also had to play some FNaF 2 to get back into my Chica x Foxy shipping mood. (I was raped multiple times by withered Chica, ugghh.)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!~ I enjoyed writing this one, especially, huhu.~ As said, I'll continue updating soon! Just you wait.~

**Happy reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>07: Little Vanilla<strong>

Monolithic masses of cumulonimbus clouds painted the sky in dull grey. Torrents of rain descended upon the earth, violently colliding with the windows with the aid of powerful winds. The ghostly wails by the cold winds echoed throughout the town.

At the back door of the quiet pizzeria, a small and faint mewl could be heard. After an interval of scratching noises, the mewls were voiced one more, now louder and filled with desperation.

Chica was the first to notice that strange noise. She pulled the door open and in rushed a tiny body of drenched fur. Dripping with cold rainwater, it hurried to a dry spot before slumping on the floor.

"W-wha—eh…?" The blonde closed the door, crouching down in front of the mewling, trembling thing. Soft, triangular ears were weighed down by the heaviness of the rainwater. A thin, short tail quivered uncontrollably in coldness. Large, glassy orbs of oceanic hues stared up at the cowgirl in plead.

_A k-kitten…?_

This pulled her heartstrings strongly, causing the android to clutch at her heart in shock. She had never encountered a feline before—especially a baby!

Stuttering to herself in awkwardness, she got up and stumbled towards a cabinet to retrieve towels. She quickly wrapped the tiny being in the warm dryness of the towels, vigorously rubbing it to absorb as much water as she could. She paused from time to time to give the little one a brief massage, soothingly cooing for it to calm down.

Once the small cat was no longer dripping with water, Chica carefully carried the blanketed kitten and brought it to a table. She carelessly threw the fake fruits from the decorative basket and threw a couple of more towels in to make it look like a bed. Placing the kitten there, she carefully pat it on the head, stroking its cold body endearingly. Her calmness was long gone, replaced by pity and confusion on what she should do. She held the basket in her arms where the kitten rubbed its face and body all over in the towels. It appeared very comfortable in the blankets though its soft mewls still hinted its weakness and fragility.

She left the room, storming down the hallway in nervousness. _W-what should I do? What should I—_

Many problems popped up in her mind one by one: how would she take care of it? What can they eat or drink? Would it poop everywhere? Sighing heavily, she zipped past rooms until she mistakenly rushed past a particular one.

The cowgirl's eyes then brightened up as something clicked in her head. _That's right—Foxy would know what to do!_

She backwardly jogged towards that room, her eyes searching for the pirate. His starry curtains were still drawn close, however. She hesitantly crept up towards the Pirate's Cove, slowly drawing the curtains open, "Foxy…?"

The tall redhead was standing still with his eyes shut in slumber. Hearing the strange mewls and the female's familiar call, his system lit up almost immediately. His eyes opened in repetitive blinks, the yellow glow bright with life. His hung head raised to view the female.

"Aye, Lassie? What brings ye here—" Seeing the small animal in the basket, he froze. He pointed at the mewling kitten, "Is that…?"

"Y-yes."

"Where did that come from…?"

"I—I don't know."

"Does Freddy or Bonnie know about…?"

"N-no, they don't."

Foxy watched as the young kitten curl up in the towel in an attempt to get warm. He sighed, hopping off the stage, "And what do ye expect me to do, Lass?"

"You took care of an animal before, didn't you?" She asked anxiously, sitting down at a table. She lifted the kitten out of the basket and placed it on another dry towel, giving it more room to stretch.

"That was a mouse—food to a cat," He shrugged. He recalled caring for a wounded mouse when he was still in service in the day. That little critter was limping towards its wall due to a hurt leg. He used to keep the mouse in his Cove and fed it small crumbs of bread and pieces of cheddar cheese.

Nevertheless, little bits of food wouldn't suffice to satisfy a bigger pet.

"But I can't just leave it outside! It's raining and it's cold—it'd die!" Chica never fully understood the concept of death but she knew it was frightening, especially for a little kitten. She suggested, "Maybe we could keep it for a while until it grows up and can fend for itself. I can introduce it to the children—they'll love it! I'm sure Freddy and Bonbon will understand!"

"Looking after a kitten takes great responsibility, Lassie," Foxy raised a brow. He folded his arms, explaining, "It needs lots of attention and nutrition. It can make a mess unless ye potty-train it. It may scratch at anything and anyone—"

"_I know—I know…!_ I'll take full care of it," Chica groaned in interruption. She pulled at the towel, dragging the kitten towards her, "But she'll be my responsibility and only _my _responsibility! So you're not allowed to touch it!"

The pirate stared at the kitten as it pawed at the air, its tiny paws reaching out for something imaginary above it. Its tail swished in curiosity, numbing the pirate's mechanical heart. His eye twitched as he struggled to hold himself back.

The blonde took notice of his actions, her lips curving to form a mocking smile, "Hmmm?~ Do you want to touch it?~" She teasingly rubbed her fingers on the kitten's soft tummy; the tiny kitten playfully nipped at her fingertips.

The male redhead clenched his hand into a fist as he felt his composure crumble. He struggled not to look at it, yellow eyes averted from the adorable sight. However, the kitten's happy meows were still audible, ringing constantly in his ears. Those precious, cute sounds—

"_I—I do_." He couldn't control himself. He was such a softie when it came to little animals. Who wasn't?

Smiling in triumph, Chica cooed, "Then you have to help me take care of it.~ Helping me train it, clean up after it poops, and other stuff.~"

"Fine, fine!" He growled, resting his face in the support of his hand. His hand subconsciously moved towards the kitten. Artificial fingers gently held the animal's back leg, pressing against the toe pads. The warmth and softness of its paw was enough to make him shiver in delight. The kitten wiggled its leg, reaching forward to bite his fingers but falling on its back before reaching them. Foxy laughed, "It doesn't like being touched on the hind paw?"

"I think it's just playing.~" She giggled, massaging the kitten's head with a finger. Mewing in a high-pitched voice, it rolled off its back, charging forward to attack the pirate's fingers. The redhead eagerly countered by pinning the animal to the table, having his fingers nibbled on by it. The animal had warmed up to the two androids, its youthfulness showing in its bright blue optics. Chica rest her chin on the table as she observed the small play session. She questioned thoughtfully, "Is it a girl or a boy?"

Wanting to now the animal's gender as well, Foxy held the kitten's hind legs, slowly spreading them until—

"Ow!" Following a surprised mew came a ferocious bite. The pirate winced, his pain receptors reacting with… well, pain, "I—it's a girl."

"Aww!~ I knew it!" Chica celebrated with a cheer. The kitten wouldn't stop punishing him with her bites, tiny legs wrapped around his hand. He decided to leave the kitten be, letting her nom and nom away at his fingers. She looked awfully adorable with her blue eyes narrowing in great determination and revenge. Her soft body was vibrating as she purred in enjoyment. She mewed from time to time, sounding the fun she was having. The blonde's legs kicked about under the table, staring hard at the kitten.

"… Vanilla," She said out of the blue. Foxy looked up towards her in puzzlement and she said once more, "_Vanilla_. It's a nice name."

The kitten's fur was a very pale cream, close to white but barely giving the definite color of pure white. Additionally, the kitten was a female. The name Vanilla would fit.

"Vanilla it is, then," He agreed with a smile.

After toying with his fingers for a good few minutes, Vanilla was already exhausted. She let go of the male android's fingers, rolling off to her side to stretch. Exuding an inaudible yawn, the kitten slowly drifted off to sleep. Her small tail continued to swish slowly, hinting her happiness. Chica and Foxy were swooned by the little animal's cute behavior, sighing pleasantly in unison.

Vanilla would be the new unofficial member of the family. A tough journey will it be to nurture her until adulthood.

Nonetheless, they weren't worried at the slightest.

After all, they had each other to count on.

"You clean up the poop while I give her baths.~"

"_Blimey! _Ye should do the poop cleaning!"

"Shh—I called it first!~"

"Ye can't just decide by yerself!"

And as the two argued, little Vanilla purred contentedly in her sleep, a small smile of happiness drawn on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning of a chronological sequence? Huhu.~<strong>


	9. Purrecious

**What a pun, huehue.**

Here's a chapter for you all! I thank you so much for being patient with me. c: I had to search for images of cats on Google and, believe me, I spent way more time than needed. There are just so many fluffy cats, urgh.~ Fat, fluffy ones with the grumpy look, ngh.~

Stay tuned for the next update! **Happy reading!~****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>08: Purrecious<strong>

The child-themed pizzeria was used to lots of noise from its young customers, but on this day, it was particularly noisy.

"She's so cute!~"

"Vanilla's her name?~"

"How old is she?"

"Does it poop a lot?~"

"Whoa now, kids.~ She's still a baby," Chica didn't expect the cream-coated feline to be this popular. She had finished her lunchtime performance and thought that it would be perfect — or _purrfect_ — to introduce the little kitten to her young fans. Many children crowded around the android, asking questions after questions after questions. Vanilla sat in the crown of the cowgirl's hat, her timid mewls subdued by the kids' squeals. The blonde laughed heartily, holding her hat high and out of their reach. She returned to the stage where the children excited followed like little ducklings, but were soon stopped by the security guard.

The tall man shook his head sternly, disallowing them from joining the robotic actress on stage. Nonetheless, his eyes were fixated on the furry creature as well.

Placing the hat down, the lovely Vanilla hopped out almost immediately. With her tiny paws she ventured forward towards the children with an air of curiosity. However, she stopped in her tracks as soon as the children tried to reach out to grab her. Her azure hues softened in nervousness and her tail stopped swishing. Chica hushed her audience, pulling Vanilla back gently and letting her rest her diminutive body on the ground. Fingers expertly and soothingly rubbed the kitten's furry tummy as she explained, "One at a time, my friends.~ Vanilla's a little shy.

"Even though she's a kitten, she still needs respect!~" She smiled. The children nodded in understanding, agreeing with a synchronized "Okay, Chica!~".

Vanilla's pupils dilated in great comfort, her body rolling onto its back to expose more of her tummy. She enjoyed being massaged there, her enjoyment evident in her purrs. The children watched attentively with a sparkle in their eyes, each struggling to touch her by stretching their arms as far as they could. Chica then removed her hand from the kitten, her attention returning to her audience.

"Who wants to touch her?~" The response was quick: all the children raised their hands in unison, some jumping to be higher than the rest.

"M-me, me! Me!" All their voices cried at once. Chica laughed anxiously, not knowing who to choose. She eventually picked out a little chocolate-haired girl with a cute red dress who was hopping constantly, "Would you like to touch Vanilla?~"

"Y-yes!~" The child turned towards the adult – presumably her mother – standing closely behind, seeking and gaining acknowledgement from her. With the security guard's help, the girl was lifted onto the stage. She cautiously approached the kitten, kneeling low so as not to intimidate the young animal. Her hand crept forward but hesitantly as though slowed down by her nervousness. She glanced at the blonde android who nodded with an encouraging smile, cooing for her to go on. Squeezing her eyes shut, the little girl shakily put her hand on the kitten.

"_Mew." _

She felt the warmth and vibrations of purring. Opening her eyes carefully, she found Vanilla laying cooperatively there, the kitten's oceanic hues lazily staring ahead in relaxation. The girl tenderly stroked the animal's head down to its tail, her cheeks flushed pink at the numbing adorableness of Vanilla.

Chica clapped softly with a cheer, "She really likes you!~"

"M-mhm!~" The girl was joyous. Vanilla rolled onto her tummy and playfully pounced on the girl's hand, harmlessly nibbling on her fingers. This tickled the girl, inciting a gasp of wonder from off stage. The children clapped as well, their eyes bright with admiration and mild envy.

"Everyone will have a try, don't worry!~" Chica exclaimed. Once the little girl had done giving the kitten the attention it deserved, the android quickly called up another kid to replace her.

The small kitten warmed up to the crowd, welcoming each child with a head-butt and a soft nibble. Chica was pleased with the kitten's social development. She was relieved that the mentally wounded, helpless kitten that she took in the other day was still capable of leading a bright life. Joining the children, she gave them interesting facts about cats while she massaged Vanilla again.

Violet orbs shone with greater luminosity. Her giggles were more heartfelt. Her passion for animals was showing in her caring treatment of the kitten, and it was a spectacle for the children to behold. The character that they adored so much was truly herself even after her performances.

Not far from the stage, a faint chuckle could be heard. _"Way to swoon the crowd, Lassie…"_

Behind the purple curtains of an old attraction stood the decommissioned pirate. When no one was paying any mind to the Cove, he'd take a peek at the commotion at the main stage. He watched Vanilla crawl onto the blonde's legs as though demanding warmth from her mother. He discovered the cowgirl's mirth as she maintained a close one-to-one conversation with the children, treating them with devotion and a sense of Southern humor. He witnessed the unlimited pour of love that she showered upon her loyal audience.

That was why he admired her so much: her ability to spread happiness and joy contributed to the merry atmosphere of the pizzeria. As a teacher, she guided the children with the power of curiosity and as a listener she cheered up the children who were riddled by sadness. She always had a sort of countenance that was perpetually glowing and radiating light.

When Chica caught him staring at her from the ajar curtains, he flashed a pleasant smile at her. In response, her visage became flushed.

"What are you looking at, Chica?" A boy tugged at her sleeve, jolting her.

"Ah! Nothing—I'm just thinking.~" The female android laughed awkwardly, hurriedly switching the topic to cat treats to deter him from her blushing face.

Alas, he knew that the Lass would do a fine job as a pet owner. He concluded that Vanilla would nurture to become a respectable feline under her care.

He trusted her that much, after all.

Silently, the buccaneer withdrew from the curtains. He returned to the cold embrace of darkness that took over his stage, standing still in the middle as he always did. His yellow eyes slowly dimmed and there he drifted off to sleep, his peaceful smile indelible on his face.

He owed her an reward later, for sure.


	10. Kindling Within

Due to the power being cut off at my home for a few hours, I was unable to get back on track. I apologize sincerely for that! My mood's been up and down and all over the place lately, hauuu. I hope it doesn't affect my writing...

Bah, everything I'm saying is negative. Time to be optimistic! Go, optimism!

**I feel that this collection needs some Freddy as much as it needs Bonbon.**

* * *

><p><strong>09: Kindling Within<strong>

"_Vanilla,_" The pirate called in a low voice. Irritation coursed through his words; his radiant optics narrowed in disappointment, "Get down from there."

He watched as the kitten clawed and nibbled at the purple velvet of his beautiful curtains. The cream-coated feline showed no sense of awareness since her attention was so affixed on ravaging the Pirate's Cove's curtains. Despite being a small-bodied animal, she was able to climb up the curtains, utilizing her claws to their fullest. With zaffre orbs wide-eyed in enjoyment, it took her a journey up the curtain before she noticed the unhappy android behind her.

"Ye heard me, kitty cat." He folded his arms, the impatient taps of his boots emphasizing his strictness. "Down _now."_

The tiny cat stared at Foxy for a moment… before resuming her climb up the curtains.

"Don't look at me like ye never recognized me!" He groaned, walking forward to retrieve the kitten from the curtains. The young creature mewed in high-pitched protest, kicking her hind paws about in a tantrum. He held the pouty kitten close to his chest, giving her a gentle scratch under the neck. Vanilla whimpered, mewing more in a whine as he knew her weakness. She eventually began purring, cuddling close to the pirate's warm frame.

As he brought her to her bed (consisting of a woven basket, cushion and Fazbear Entertainment plush toys), he heard the Lass come trudging into the room with a spray in hand. Her expression contorted to that of exasperation. Scooting over to the redhead, she lamented in a tired voice, "She _pooped_ near the front door _again_."

"That's the third time she pooped today," Foxy remarked, letting the kitten jump into her basket. Chica nodded sadly, slumping at the long table in utter exhaustion. Her brain was busily processing the stench of the mushy pie Vanilla gladly dumped on the floors despite her not wanting it to. She pulled the basket towards her, her itchy fingers aching for a tummy rub.

Gently giving Vanilla a push, the kitten obediently rest on its back, paws curled and tummy exposed. The blonde's fingers thoroughly brushed through the coat of silky softness, applying some pressure to massage the feline. Like an engine, Vanilla's torso began to rumble in contented purrs. She opened her tiny mouth widely to yawn and a faint mew escaped through her exhalation. Chica took the affection to another level, now vigorously rubbing the animal as though attempting to tickle it. At this, Vanilla trapped the android's hand in a tight embrace, nipping and nomming away at the artificial digits.

The cowgirl voiced in an obnoxiously honeyed manner, "_Why do you have to poop so much—I didn't even give you a lot of food—Is there something you have against us_?~"

Vanilla was just too precious. She was truly the embodiment of unfathomable cuteness. As if untamed, the tiny creature ferociously tried to devour the android's fingertips. The kitten's short tail swished like a fast-moving pendulum; it was evidence of her exuberance. Bloody murder was apparent in the childish kit's round orbs.

"Ye cute little biscuit," Foxy chuckled, poking the kitten's pink nose. The cuddly cat was but a savage monster in a tiny body. Sprawled on his seat, he cockily smirked, "Now ye get the pain of being a pet owner?"

The cowgirl flinched. Her face comically animated in a rather pale expression, her giggles sounding more awkward than she intended them to be. She shared nervously while scratching the back of her head, "I—I wouldn't really call it 'pain'. I mean, yeah, there's the poop-cleaning and training and constant whining…

"But it's not all that bad! Vanilla's learning how to clean herself. She also grew a liking for kitty kibble too!"

"The work's still hard, no? Caring for a life other than yer own, helping it grow up to be the best…" He wistfully sighed. Chica pursed her lips, before erupting in a fit of hearty giggles. She lifted the little Vanilla from her bed, cradling the young kitten in her thin arms.

She murmured delicately, rocking the kitten back and forth, "If working hard means ensuring a happy life for another, then I'm okay with that…~ The bad things she does are passable because she's still a learning kitten. I know Vanilla appreciates being here with us and she's doing her very best to make us happy too!"

Such words were heartwarming. Laced with truth and confidence, she said it with great conviction.

Foxy nodded slowly, a low chuckle bubbling from his throat. He rest his chin in his palm, gaze fixated on the female android, "Giving the kitty the best of everything, huh… Ye could be a mother like that, Lassie."

"M-mother?" Chica's cheeks colored, almost dropping the kitten out of her shock. The pirate snickered at her comical reaction.

"Aye, a mother. Ye tend to act like one in the day, doting on the children and even Bonnie," His sunny hues warmed as he spoke, "A mother puts up with the troubles her children make because she cares for them deeply.

"She cares a lot about what her children become in the future, making sure they'll live a safe and happy life," He cooed, watching the Lass place the kitten onto its bed. The feline's eyes were sealed peacefully in slumber. He narrowed his eyes, "Ye know it yerself, don't ye?"

"That's just the way I'm built," The blonde smiled nervously, cheeks still coated in crimson, "I love children or anything that's like children…"

"So Bonnie's a child?"

"D-don't tell him that!" Chica hissed in a whisper, her hands moving in wild gestures, "Like I said… I was programmed to love children. It's in my circuits that make me all fuzzy whenever I take care of them…"

Foxy averted his eyes, nodding silently in understanding. Even if her motherly attitude was planned, he still had to admire her for it. Some mothers, that he secretly observed, didn't seem like mothers at all. The way that they unnecessarily and severely scolded their children in a public pizzeria hurt him deep inside. Nonetheless, the coldness that devoured their hearts was nowhere in Chica's wired heart. Instead, glowing warmth radiated from within her, and everyone was exposed to her warm-heartedness.

_Ring ring._

The pirate's ears perked. He quickly stood up, his orbs twinkling, "It must be done."

"What's done?" Chica blinked in puzzlement as the redhead disappeared into the kitchen where the sound originated. She heard the slam of a door, and suddenly the aroma of baked cheese filled her nose. She shivered, her nose sniffing at the wafting scents in the air. Unable to control her curiosity, she followed his steps into the kitchen. There, she was hit in the face by a striking sight.

On the counter was a baking tin of freshly cooked lasagna. Melted cheese blanketed the perfectly baked beef and softened noodles. The mouthwatering meal attracted the blond glutton, drawing her shivering body towards it.

Foxy then held up a hand to stop her, his voice endearing, "Wait a few minutes for it to cool, Lass. I wouldn't want ye burning yer tongue."

"Is it for me?~" The cowgirl chirped, bouncing on the spot in excitement. As the pirate nodded, she threw her arms around his neck with a squeal, startling him, "Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you!_~"

He understood her happiness too well when it came to food. He choked, face drowning in red, "Aye, yer very welcome, Lassie— _G-gh_—now will ye _please_ give me some room—"

Once she loosened her vice-like grip, cooing a soft 'sorry', the redhead coughed, "I thought ye might need a reward. Ye know, for taking care of the little biscuit."

Chica cupped her cheek, batting her eyelashes cutely at him, "Aw, you're such a sweetie poo, Foxy." Such a delicate expression stirred nervousness in him. She tapped her lips with a pondering finger, "I think the pirate needs a special reward too for helping me care for Vanilla…"

"Ah, no need, Lassie. I don't need no reward from—"

"_Chu.~_" He felt it. Plush pillows of warm softness pressed against his blushing cheek, delivering a smooch that almost drove him insane. Foxy didn't know what to do; he only stood still, eyes widened in surprise. When she withdrew, the kiss had already melted into his skin, leaving an invisible mark that would haunt him forever. The blonde covered her lips, laughing behind her palm, "I hope that's enough.~"

"Th-that's good enough for me, Lassie," He rubbed his cheek, failing to hide the embarrassment on his face, "Thank y—"

"_Enough_? That's barely sufficient!" A low voice chimed from the doorway.

The two androids jumped, their bodies whirling around to face the doorway. There appeared the leading mascot of the pizzeria, standing proudly with his somewhat tall stature. There was no clue on how long he was standing there. The prideful Freddy crooned— "A mere kiss on the cheek doesn't equal a plateful of lasagna!

"Instead, cover his face in kisses!" —before seeing the pirate mere inches from his face.

"Oh, I'll cover that nasty face of yer's with kisses…" The jolly entertainer's smile wavered as Foxy raised a clenched fist of burning iron, "… from _this_."

"F-Foxy, Freddy, wait!" Chica softly cried, hoping that the noise generated didn't wake the little kitten up. The two males unfortunately didn't pay attention to her. Foxy was so focused on making Freddy feel pain while Freddy was struggling to negotiate with him. Their volume was anything but low.

Taking a frying pan from the counter, she held it readily.

She would punish anyone for waking her baby up.


	11. Paradigm of Sentiments

**Thank you so much for the reviews! x3 Some made me smile a lot, huhu.~**

I don't have much to say for this one sooo... just read it.~ I'll say something after, probably, baaaah. This chapter might be sad. A lil.

A lil sad. Maybe. I don't know. My heart struggled to take it.

Take it, take it all.

* * *

><p><strong>10: Paradigm of Sentiments<strong>

This couldn't be.

As the cowgirl held the tiny kitten protectively to her chest, she silently watched the event unfold behind her.

"Yes, we do have a kitten. Blue eyes, a somewhat creamy coat—yes, that's the one," The wrinkly faced manager nodded as he pointed at the photo of a very familiar kitten. A young girl no taller than her father's legs began hopping on the spot in excitement. The father and mother behind her, overcome by relief, sighed pleasantly in unison. The manager brought them to the main stage where Chica cowered behind the curtains.

In the young girl's little hands was a piece of paper with the bold lettering of "**LOST KITTEN!**" She was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe that her lovely Vanilla would be gone sooner than expected. It had only been… what, four days? Five? Her perception of time was so distorted from her aggravating anxiety.

Gazing at the kitten in distress, she felt her heart contract painfully, "T-they won't take you away… right?"

Vanilla only mewed lazily, raising her tiny head high to receive warm pats from the blonde.

"I see… It was raining hard that day," The manager's withering voice chuckled, "No, no, we don't need the cash. We'll be happy enough to return the kitten safely to you. Just be sure to have your meals at Freddy Fazbear's!"

Despite the jocund atmosphere, Chica was anything but happy. Even though it had only been a few days, she had already forged a strong relationship with the kitten. She didn't wish to part with her best friend; a separation was sure to crush her already shattered heart. In her despondency, she felt her eyes glisten but no tears were shed.

Eventually, she was called out, and she stepped out with Vanilla cradled in her arms. At the sight of the kitten, the girl rejoiced. She raced forward towards the android, but Chica instinctively stepped backwards, hugging the kitten tightly. Like a child, she refused to give away her toy. Even toys were a child's best friend.

The manager gave the blonde a sympathetic smile, urging her to give up the animal. Unable to protest against her superior's order, she kneeled down to meet the girl's height. With shaky hands, she held out Vanilla, forcing a wry smile and choking up some words, "H-here you go, little one. Do take care of Vani— I mean, um, the kitten…~"

Unbeknownst to the cowgirl, Vanilla herself wasn't feeling very comfortable with the exchange. In the girl's hands, their texture and warmth seemed so alien to her. Out of nervousness, the young animal began to struggle by kicking its paws about. Vanilla sounded desperately in loud mewls, forcing the girl to put it down. Immediately did the kitten head-butt the cowgirl's knee, demanding attention from the surprised android. The girl frowned in dejection, "W-what's wrong, kitty? It's me…!"

"Yes, it's her, don't go to me…!~" Chica struggled to maintain her usual merry voice, gently pushing the kitten towards the girl. Nonetheless, Vanilla refused to budge. As though her paws were coated by glue, it was extremely difficult to make her move a fraction of an inch, even.

The little biscuit was really more stubborn than her, after all.

The blonde finally gave up with the pushing, now scratching Vanilla gently under the chin. The kitten saw this as a sign, quickly collapsing on its back to show its soft tummy. Delving in the silky fur with her fingers, Chica sighed, "I'm terribly sorry about this… It seems that this kitten doesn't want to go."

"She likes you more, it seems," The manager observed, rubbing his chin in deep thought. He turned towards the parents who were troubled by the scene, "What do you make of this…?"

"We can't let the kitten stay here. Her mother's already under a lot of stress from the loss of one," The father pointed out in a worried tone. Following his words was a nod from the mother.

The little girl watched helplessly as Vanilla warmed up to the routinely tummy rub that Chica offered. Chica was conflicted: she knew it would be right to return the lost kitten, but deep inside she wondered how she would deal with her own loss. Without her feline friend by her side, her life would be discolored, lacking something important. Nonetheless, if she kept her feline friend, it would be Vanilla's mother's life that would be discolored, lacking someone important: _her own biological daughter._

Looking up at the Pirate's Cove, she spotted the pirate peeking again. Empathy was apparent his glowing yellows, speaking with an inaudible voice.

_She cares a lot about what her children become in the future, making sure they'll live a safe and happy life._

_Ye know that yerself, don't ye?_

Chica's heart throbbed more strongly as she recalled his words. As she stared at the kitten, she came to realize how selfish her heart was. Here she was lamenting over the separation when she could celebrate for the kitten's reunion with its family. Kittens were still young and underdeveloped; they may not fully grasp the concept of belonging to their family.

She knew that she would regret letting go of Vanilla, but the regret that she didn't return Vanilla to her true family was far stronger.

She wished only for the best for her little kitten; she was a mother, after all.

"Oh, Vanilla…" She crooned, picking up the relaxed kitten and giving it a warm embrace. If she was capable of crying, the gems of sadness would have already streamed down her rosy cheeks. Feeling Vanilla melt in her gentle arms, she planted a soft kiss on her furry head. Quivering lips remained there to transmit all the love that the cowgirl owed the young animal through that single and perhaps final kiss. She would never see her kitty cat again, ever.

Nonetheless, she was ready to accept that. Even if she wasn't, she had to.

"Be a good little kitty for me, okay…? You'll have a nicer home, nicer food and a caring family… You'll be loved dearly," She murmured in Vanilla's ear, her honeyed voice soothing the kitten even more. With honest orbs of oceanic shine, the kitten gazed up at her, mewing in still preserved innocence. As if understanding her words, Vanilla pressed a small paw on the blonde's face, a glimmer of hope shimmering in her eyes. Trying to console the saddened cowgirl, rumbles of purrs began to sound within the kitten's body. Chica's eyes widened slightly, touched by her friend's optimism.

Finally, the kitten was strong enough to accept its true family. Vanilla timidly but bravely approached the young girl, lovingly head-butting her palm. The girl was delighted and thankful, asking the cowgirl, "What's her name…?"

Blinking, Chica encouragingly smiled, "Call her Vanilla. It's a name she loves.~" Nodding joyfully, the girl began to molly-coddle the kitten with hugs and kisses, calling it Vanilla over and over. The blonde was glad; her little friend would certainly be loved.

As she bade the family goodbye, she lingered beside the Pirate's Cove, where a voice brushed at her ear. "Ye did the right thing, Lass," The buccaneer chuckled, respect laced in his words. Chica faintly blushed, her expression softened as she caught a final glimpse of her kitten friend.

"M-mew!" Vanilla looked over the girl's shoulder, mewing loudly in a form of 'goodbye'.

Surely, they would meet again.

Chica waved in return, her lips curved in a jubilant grin, "Meewww!~"

Someday, in the future.

_Goodbye, my little Vanilla.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The pirate found her sitting alone at the window.<p>

It seemed that Freddy and Bonnie finished their conversation with her. On that night after Vanilla's departure, the two androids tried with their hearts' might to console the cowgirl. Chica appreciated their comforting words and crude jokes, dismissing her short-lived sorrow. Once they had cleared the table, it was Foxy's cue to join her.

Sitting beside the Lassie, he quietly followed her gaze. She was staring up at the accumulating masses of clouds that blanketed the night sky. Her gaze was distant, as though penetrating through the clouds to see the light of the stars. It was predictable that she was still thinking of her—their friend.

"I'm sure she's safe, wherever the little biscuit is," He patted her shoulder gently, "Maybe she's in a snuggly home, suckling away at her mother's milk—"

Then her head fell onto his shoulder. Sighing heavily with a nostalgic smile, she let herself rest on his frame. The redhead jumped, staring down at her in puzzlement as she mumbled, "I know Vanilla's safe…

"She's going to grow up together with her family, become a beautiful adult and maybe start her own family…" Violet hues lowered as she laced her arms around his, treating him like a teddy bear she yearned for. Ribbons of stubborn sadness still tied her throbbing heart in place, but she knew they would soon crumple and fall as time continued to pass. She felt her composure falter, words nervously slipping from her lips, "D…do you think she considered us family…?"

Foxy paused, letting his smile widen in sincerity. He nodded slowly, "Of course she did, Lassie… and I think she still does."

"She does…?" The blonde tilted her head up at him, her cheeks slightly colored.

"Aye. Ye took up the role as her mother and made her feel at home," The pirate explained in a contented voice, "Ye took the initiative to care for a kitten who lost her way, treating with such kindness only families could offer.

"… Even I myself follow after ye, to look after the kitty cat and make sure she's happy," He pulled the Lass closer, burying his nose in the smoothness of her blonde forest. Chica was silenced for a moment, digesting the sweet words he said to her. Her blushing face darkened more in some embarrassment as she was touched by all this.

"I—I'm glad…" She cuddled up more to him, feeling her emotions kindle within.

The kindling love that mingled within her heart was nonexistent before Vanilla came into her life. Before, she took such a powerful emotion for granted, not appreciating it enough, and not thanking it enough. A naïve child was she for thinking that the time spent between friends and loved ones was eternal. Vanilla's company coupled with her exit out of her life taught the android the importance of cherishing. Only now did she realize how poignant and beautiful love could be, and how even the depths of her innermost soul couldn't convey it fully.

She chose this moment of discovery as a first step towards learning the complexity and understanding the nature of this love.

And he was willing to help her with her journey. As he squeezed her hand, where their digits intertwined like a perfectly pieced jigsaw puzzle, he wanted to remind her that he was there for her, whether family, friend or someone more exclusively important. He desired only to be by her side to comfort and encourage her to live to her life's fullest.

Because she enriched was the one who enriched his life. As the person who brought color to his life, he could only repay by doing the same deed.

And he did so, with love.

"I am too, Lass…" His low voice trickled with happiness. Holding the blonde dearly, he let the silence take over, enveloping them in peace.

* * *

><p>Children cheered, parents applauded.<p>

"Thank you, thank you!~" The robotic actress bowed along with the rest of her team. As she raised her head, she saw another family pass through the front door. She cried, waving, "Oh! I'm sorry— we're already finished with our performance—"

Suddenly, she paused. Her cheery expression reduced to surprise that numbed her body in place.

Her eyes set on the family as they slowly approached the stage.

In one of the members' arms was a basket.

From the basket, peeked a little cream-colored head.

And from the little cream-colored head squeaked a soft voice.

It was a voice that melted the actress' heart,

_"Mew!"_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the Vanilla arc. Remarkably short. Uu.<strong>

**I'M SORRY I CAN'T DO SAD ENDINGS. **


	12. Baked Goodness

**MY WASHING MACHINE'S BROKEN. **

Why am I so unfortunate. My wallet was stolen and now this— Nngh. Anyhow, here's the next oneshot!~ I thought some baking would be fun to write.~ Pardon if my writing's dry in some parts... Mwaah. Happy reading~!

* * *

><p><strong>11: Baked Goodness<strong>

Aside from the pans of pizza and bowls of pasta, Foxy observed that the cowgirl was also keen in whipping up batches of other baked goods.

He stumbled upon the Lass in the kitchen, attracted to her mellifluous humming. The wafting aroma of melted chocolate drifted up his nostrils as he saw her busily stirring a bowl of batter. Like an electric mixer, she professionally moved her whisk all around in swift circular motions, ensuring that the wet and dry ingredients were blended in each other evenly. The resulting mixture was a semi-liquid chocolaty brown, later poured carefully and equally into two baking pans.

Licking his lips, he cooed, "What 'cha making there, Lass? That don't look like cupcakes."

"It's a bigger project!~" Chica rubbed her hands in glee, hurriedly skipping to the stove to extinguish the fire; the flames had completely liquefied the solid bar of chocolate. She tittered as she set the bowl of chocolate aside to cool, "I've always been eating cupcakes, but what about plate-cakes?"

"I'm sure they're just 'cakes'," The pirate rubbed the back of his head. He surveyed the kitchen counters: lumps and particles of white flour coated the marble top, used bowls and tools were shoved to one side and cracked egg shells were scattered all over, dripping with leftover yolk.

What a project it must've been.

"All I'm left with is the frosting," The blonde placed the baking pans in the preheated oven, "You can be my first taste tester if you'd like.~"

"It won't be the end of me if I eat it, right?" Foxy jokingly cringed before earning a slap on the shoulder.

Chica pouted, "Don't be like that—my cooking's the best and you know it.~"

He knew it so well. The crab spaghetti that she prepared for the pizzeria's anniversary dinner was exceptionally scrumptious, and her homemade pizzas were second to none. He wondered if she was really a connoisseur in an android's body. Her gifted ability to craft edible masterpieces was awe-inspiring; there was always something new with each of her variations. Excitement trickled in his words, "I'll be most honored to be yer dinner guest."

"_Splendid!_~ I'll be happy to serve you," She replied in a posh accent, beating sticks of butter and powdery sugar in another bowl. Twirling around the pirate, she put up a sophisticated English front, "Have patience, my good sir! Once the dessert is finished, I shall _satiate_ your hungry appetite with the _exotic flavor_ of dark chocolate!~"

"Aren't ye going to satiate _yer_ appetite instead— _AGH_—" He silenced himself once her heel slammed into his foot. He corrected himself in a weakened voice, coughing, "_G-gh_—I'm thankful for yer offer, _madame."_

"You're _very_ welcome, my _dear _Foxy.~ However, do hold your tongue if you don't wish to sound _foolish_ with such _lousy _comebacks," She held her nose high, maintaining a dignified tone. She added a tiny cup of vanilla extract to her mixture, immediately beating it in with the butter and sugar. The whitish mixture gradually became soft and fluffy with sufficient effort, leaving ribbons of cream hanging from the whisk. Like a curious child, the pirate inched closer towards the bowl, only to be elbowed by the female, "_Any closer to the frosting and I'll be forced to bake that dense head of yours_!"

"Ye really like to talk like that, huh," The redhead scoffed, and the blonde nodded cheerily.

"Mhm!~" She grinned, her sparkling eyes directing towards the bowl of chocolate, "Can you pass me the chocolate? I think it's already cooled.~"

"Aye, aye," He laughed, his long arm reaching to retrieve the chocolate for her. He couldn't become annoyed with her; there was really no reason to. Her sunny enthusiasm radiated like splattered hues of golden shine and her adorably and childishly round face was brightly colored with passion. They made him blush only slightly, showing his weakness to her unparalleled cuteness. Watching her pour the velvety chocolate to the last drop, he questioned awkwardly, "So it's a chocolate cake yer making?"

"A double-layer chocolate cake with piped chocolate frosting, yes.~" Chica chimed, beating the chocolate in the fluffy mixture. The color of cream saturated with the dark chocolate until it became a light, coffee brown. It was quite appetizing, especially to the pirate's eyes.

"Delicious," He remarked, even though he himself didn't taste it yet. Nevertheless, he predicted with the firmest of beliefs that it would certainly be delicious. "Who is it for?"

"Myself, Bonbon, Freddy… _you, _obviously!" From the corner of his eye, he thought he caught the subtle shades of cerise coat the cowgirl's cheeks. Chica continued, her voice brisk, "Perhaps the security guard too, if he wants some… though he never answers the door…"

Foxy chuckled, patting the pouty blonde's head, "I'm flattered."

His thankful smile swooned the female who struggled to focus on her mixing. The warm contact with his hand almost melted her inner wires. Secretly did the cowgirl smile, her mellow eyes softening in shyness. When she turned towards him, she mewed, "You're welcome, Fo—"

And saw him licking the leftover chocolate from the previous bowl.

"_D-DON'T LICK THAT—"_

* * *

><p>Foxy sat down in silence, a lump formed on his head. It was comically huge as a result of the violent collision between artificial skin and a frying pan. Like a guilty puppy, his eyes stared downwards into nothingness.<p>

He knew now not to mess around with the Lass' cooking.

Hearing the soft clacking of boots, he saw the cowgirl approach him at the table with a covered dish. Setting the dish down, she frowned upon the unsightly lump that he sustained. Worriedly, she asked, "Does it still hurt?"

"_What do ye think._"

"I—I'm sorry!" She cried, rubbing the tender lump gently, "I didn't mean to hit that hard. Y-you deserved a hit, anyhow."

"For cleaning up yer bowl?" The pirate pulled a smug look, heaving a soft sigh.

"That isn't cleaning," The cowgirl defended, her cheeks overrun by heaps of natural blush. Truth be told, her heart nearly stopped by when she saw his tongue flick along the glass walls of the bowl to taste the chocolate. The sight overwhelmed her composure, causing her to take the cooking pan closest to her, especially when some chocolate stuck to his lips— "A-ANYWAY! You should eat."

_What was seen could not be unseen._

She raised the lid, revealing a large chocolate cake: identical twin layers of moist, dense chocolate were stacked on top of each other, separated by a thin layer of light chocolate frosting. On the top layer were meticulously piped flowers of frosting, forming a border on the edge. Similar flowers were seen at the base of the cake as decoration. Ripe red cherries adorned the top, forming the letters **'F.E'** or '**Fazbear Entertainment'**.

No matter what perspective the cake was viewed from, it was very appealing and tempting, even for her first 'plate-cake'. The pirate simply stared at the cake, frozen in awe. The only thing he did was water from his mouth with drool.

"A-ahem," Chica cleared her throat, her expression all nervous, "How does it look?~"

Snapped out of his trance, Foxy edged close to the cake, his eyes twinkling in admiration. Like a predator, his yellow eyes were locked onto the cake. He breathed in a whisper as though chancing upon buried treasure, "Simply beautiful. This might be the tastiest treat ye made yet."

"Oh, good," Sighing in relief, the cowgirl pulled a chair and sat near him. She took a polished knife and cut out a slice for him, putting it on his plate. Foxy eagerly rubbed his hands, now more famished than ever. Watching him closely, Chica used a fork to pick up a forkful of cake, bringing it up to his lips, "_Aahh_."

"_Aahh_— w-wait, Lass?!" He jerked backwards, face stained in crimson, "What do ye think yer doing—"

"Having you taste test," She was oblivious to how intimate her action was. She was probably used to feeding the children like that. She poked at the air before him with the piece of cake, "C'mon. _ahh_."

"I—I can do it meself." He inched further backward.

"_Ahhh."_ She inched further forward.

_"_L-Lassie."

"_Aahhhh."_

_"..."_

_"_Aahhhhh._"_

_"... Aaahhhhh_," Foxy surrendered, opening his mouth widely to receive the cake. When his tongue contacted with the moist sponge cake, he clamped his lips around the fork, pulling his head backwards to draw the cake off. Chewing for a moment, he shivered upon the unbelievably filling taste of chocolate. He let the flavor dance on his tongue before swallowing, "By the heavens, that's damn good."

"Really?~ That's a relief," Chica giggled, subconsciously blushing along with him. She helped him to another forkful, observing the satisfied expression on his face carefully, "Is the cake soft enough? Frosting's not too sweet?"

"M-mn—'s just perfect—" He spoke with a mouthful, chuckling in between chews. Even though it was embarrassing to be fed by her like this, he could live with it. He surveyed his surroundings to check if Bonnie and Freddy weren't spying on them.

Thankfully, they weren't around. He would die in humiliation if they were.

After a few minutes of spoon-feeding—or fork-feeding in this case—Foxy wanted to turn the tables around. He snatched the fork, deciding, "Enough of embarrassing me, Lass. Ye should taste the cake yerself too."

Chica blinked at him in indifference, soon opening her mouth without hesitance, "_Aaaahhhh."_

"Y-yer not even embarrassed?!" The pirate coughed, before fulfilling her hunger with some cake. His visage darkened further in redness as her rosy cheeks inflated like a chipmunk's. She sounded her satisfaction in pleasant mews, the sounds pulling strongly at his heartstrings.

She was really enjoying the cake. And his heart couldn't take the sight.

"Mmf!~" She began bouncing in her seat in exuberance, opening her mouth immediately for more once she swallowed each mouthful of cake.

At the cowgirl's felicity, Foxy couldn't help but smile. There was nothing better than to feel joy from seeing her joy. The fact that she was happy soothed his mechanical heart; he was thankful for this moment that was a blessing. He sang softly, raising the forkful, "And 'ere comes the sailing ship..~"

"__Aahhhhh.~__" She eagerly widened her mouth in anticipation. The pirate closely brought the cake to her ajar lips before pulling his hand away quickly, causing the cowgirl to whine, "W-what! Noooo, come back!"

"A kid ye are, Lass," He snickered jocundly, giving her the cake she deserved. The blonde cheered as she chewed on the chocolate sponge, her expression further eroding the redhead's self-control. When he couldn't look at her calmly anymore, he didn't, averting his eyes shyly, "I won't live long for sure..."

As Foxy sighed pleasantly, he was oblivious to Chica raising her hand in a peace sign. The cowgirl's eyes seemed to be fixated on something behind her, and her smile was readjusted to appear more natural and wide.

It took a while before he realized what she was doing.

"Cheeeeeese!~" Chica exclaimed as she posed for the camera; the guard at the doorway held the camera up.

_Snap._

"_SCHMIDT, YOU SCABSHYTE—_"

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone is now Foxy's enemy. <strong>

**Don't question how these androids consume food because I don't know either. ;w;**

**They dispose the food from the tummy, uh—**


	13. Reflections

**I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING DEAD, AAHHH-**

I was um... studying. I have a re-test soon because I failed super hard for the actual test. After studying, I was so depressed. And I happened to pour my sadness in my writing. I hope this sadness makes a good chapter because I needed something to um... cheer me up. ;w; Another chapter will be put up very soon!

Happy reading, uwaaah. ;p;

* * *

><p><strong>12: Reflections<strong>

It was his that he saw in the mirror.

Unblemished, intact skin protected his inner circuits. Cotton fibers that adorned his body in intricately woven clothes. A maintained forest of combed, dark auburn hair enhanced his European features. Like a new life-sized doll on display, he appeared almost brand new.

With eyes of bright golden shine staring into the transparent surface, his fingers traced the glass pane, curiosity laced in the inaudible gasp he breathed.

"Is this…_ me?" _

Foxy couldn't really remember exactly the last time he viewed himself in the mirror. During the time of his decommission, he recalled the deteriorating state of his decaying body: his skin gradually festered, leaving hideous open wounds, his exposed endoskeleton was succumbing to the harsh effects of rusting and his mind that was left in isolation and despair was close to accepting insanity. Afflicted by the long-term trauma, he was glad he never met his reflection then.

Nonetheless, his imagination was sickly rampant. As his gaze affixed on the mirror, the image of him began to distort to include the gruesome characteristics he conjured in his mind.

It morphed into something almost unrecognizable and unfathomable, and the pirate dreaded to acknowledge this monstrosity in front of him.

Aimed by him from many years ago, he jerked backwards in horror. He forced a gulp, cold fear coursing through his shaken wires. The mutilated creature before him stood in still silence, watching sadly with a pitiful face. The pirate repeatedly shook his head in constant, vehement denial—this was _not_ him.

_Yer nothin' but a criminal. _

His hand curled tightly into a fist of pent up hatred, a force that couldn't be easily subdued. He was very well aware that he was merely facing an illusion, a figment of the past that he himself summoned, voluntarily or not.

_An unforgivable crime ye committed; ye should've rot to your death._

But it pissed him off. The hellish pain that throbbed in his heart reminded him that he had been broken so deeply, shattered so completely. Gritting his teeth, it was excruciating to be pinned down by the ghosts of the past, the relentlessness of his deepest regrets.

_Go ahead and die, ye back brained cutthroat!_

"_YE SHUT YER STINKING MOUTH—" _A raucous yell drowned out the mocking laughter in his clouded mind. His fist propelled in the direction of the gutless apparition, eyes fiery with the flames of his heated anger. He was prepared to shatter the nightmarish image, to return it to its rightful place in nothingness. Inches away from crushing the damned reflection, the image almost instantaneously changed, replaced by the real, present image of him.

Uncontrollable wrath burned in his expression. His pupils collapsed into mere singularities, shocked by the truest reflection of himself. He…

_He really looked like a monster._

"Foxy…?"

At that moment, as the familiar mewl sounded from the hallway, the pirate was soon jolted out of his thoughts. The harsh tug back to reality saved him a split second to draw his fist away from the mirror. He staggered to the side, pulled forward by his powerful punch. He gripped his wrist tightly to exert an opposing pulling force to cancel out his fist's push. Struggling to regain his balance, he did so before the cowgirl's silhouette appeared at the door.

"I thought I heard someone scream," The blonde stood there, her violet hues shining in concern. She took careful steps forward, her voice slowed to an anxious slur, "Is everything alright?"

"A-aye, Lassie. Everything's mighty fine," He forced a wry chuckle, making a pretend show by leaning casually on the wall, rubbing his wrist, "I just hit me wrist is all."

Sticking out her bottom lip, Chica trotted across to the redhead, gently prying his hand to examine the wounded wrist. She rotated and tested its fluency in movement, murmuring, "It looks alright to me… but you kind of held it too hard." Sighing in relief, she jokingly shook his hand around, giggling, "At least your hand didn't come off!~ If it did, Bonbon would be infuriated—like, a _lot_."

"Would he?" Faint streaks of blush colored the pirate's cheeks, and he laughed in shared relief.

With the Lass, she felt some weight lift from his heavy heart. She did much to assuage his misery with just her sunny presence, but he couldn't possibly burden her any further.

He feared that his past would consume what was left of his optimism, a force that drove him to accept living. Nonetheless, he had to depend on the Lass for comfort and he didn't want that kind of reliance.

"You look troubled," The cowgirl waved a hand in front of the pirate's face to gain his attention. His gaze was distant, penetrating through her as though she was a permeable curtain. She patted his warm cheek, pouting, "I know there's something wrong."

Snapped out of his trance once more, he shook his head vigorously and returned his attention to her. Despite his efforts to appear nonchalant, his voice trickled with nervousness. "How would ye know?"

"It says so on your face," Chica pulled him towards the mirror, holding his sculpted face to show him what she meant. At the sight of his reflection, he recoiled in disgust and fear, as if his mirror image was repulsive.

There was nothing that was at the least terrifying in his reflection. The image perfectly pictured his current perturbed state, not showing anything that was amiss.

The monster he witnessed was no more.

"W-whoa, what's wrong?~" The blonde gasped pleasantly, wondering if the redhead was afraid of his reflection as he was of his shadow. Nonetheless, she mistook his fear for some child's irrational phobia, "You look like you've seen a ghost or something.~"

The pirate glared at his reflection in maintained hostility, eyes narrowed like a watchful predator's. If that image dared to make the slightest hint of distortion, he would flip out immediately. Suppressing his bottled up vexation, he heaved a drawn out sigh, eyelids fallen to conceal the depressed glaze in his orbs. The cowgirl blinked in confusion and worry, realizing that there was certainly trouble on his mind. She touched his arm, giving it a gentle shake or two.

Before she could question, he already initiated the conversation. "The past's just a stinkin' crap sack," His voice lowly grumbled, "Full of holes and cuts for regrets to fill in.

"I try not to think about it, but the past's just so damn stubborn. It haunts me from time to time, always making me remember the years before when I bit…" Choked up by the said regrets, Foxy silenced himself. He hung his head, his body trembling as wave after wave of anguish overwhelmed him. He stared into the mirror, his lips tucked in, "I saw meself as someone unrecognizable—a monster, perhaps…"

Upon his words, the blonde's lips curved into a smile. As she stood beside him, her body captured as an image on the glass surface, she smiled comfortingly, "Really now? All I see is a mighty handsome pirate."

Foxy blinked, gazing down at Chica in surprise as she continued in a gentle tone, "A mighty handsome pirate who's funnier and kinder than dear Freddy and little Bonbon, understanding towards me and forever loyal to the pizzeria. Always laughing away at even the lamest of jokes and pranks, you're loads of fun too.~

"You might think you're a monster, but… the three of us know you aren't. You're still our best of the best friends and I'd do all I can to remind you that you're treasured," She turned towards the pirate, empathy painted on her visage. Her hands rose to endearingly cup the pirate's thin cheeks, lightly pressing the still plush flesh, "Because you're my little honey bun.~ And besides!~ Who would call this sweet honey bun a monster?~"

"G-gah.~ Lassie—" Embarrassed by the motherly treatment, the pirate tried to remove her squishing hands from his cheeks. He laughed awkwardly, discomfort and amusement laced in his fit of laughter. As the cowgirl continued to call him numerous fluffy and cute names, he eventually discovered something in her eyes.

In the large violet swirl of her round irises, Foxy stumbled upon another reflection of him. Lightheartedness illuminated his features, his indelible grin the quintessence of his real happiness. The slightest, trifling hint of hopelessness or any negativity was absent, replaced by buoyancy and high spirits. Warmth that symbolized life was revived once more and it was evident in the purple-hued image of him. Whatever the cowgirl conceived in her mind was conveyed in the mirrors of her eyes: she viewed him as someone radiant and luminous in her eyes, someone uniquely spectacular from her perspective, someone exceptionally _precious _to her.

Through those mirrors was the antithesis of whatever monstrosity he initially described. What existed in the image was the result of the cowgirl's admiration and fondness towards the pirate.

Awed and touched, Foxy ceased his struggles, holding her soft hands dearly to his face. Chica was surprised at this, yet she bubbled in laughter, "Feeling better, honey bun?~"

"Never felt better in me life," He chuckled merrily. Turning his face to the side, he offered her palm a warm kiss to voice his thanks.

He refused to be held down by the cold undulations of his sorrow. He no longer cared how people perceived him, including himself; all he cared about was how she perceived him.

And in her eyes, he was her treasure. Her most valuable, precious treasure.


	14. A Goodnight Kiss

**I fangirled a lot while writing this. I think my insanity's running low, fuwaa.~**

Yes, the title is very explicit. Mhm mhm. I don't want to say much and let you read.~

Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! They motivate me to write more, hehe.~ I hope I can make it up to you all with heartfelt chapters, uu.~ Well, on to the next chapter!~

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>13: A Goodnight Kiss<strong>

Chica stared at the towering pirate, her lips tucked in anxiously.

She thought she'd invite him for another treat—a small cupcake she devoted her time to bake – but it seemed that he was fast asleep. The male android was in his sleeping mode: eyes were sealed in deep slumber and his body was still to conserve its energy. She figured that he wouldn't be stirring awake anytime soon.

She trotted to the kitchen in a rush. Placing the white chocolate-flavored pastry in a clear plastic bag, she sealed it carefully with a pink ribbon. Returning to the Pirate's Cove, she placed it gently on the stage floor near the pirate's feet. From the cute decoration, he'd know this gift was from her. Brushing her hands, she triumphantly breathed, "That should do.~"

Seeing the clock strike four, she figured that she should be getting some rest too. The cowgirl was about to take her leave when something caught her eye.

Turning around to face him once more, her eyes were fixated on his lips. They were tempting folds of artificial flesh, parted to withdraw any body heat that accumulated during his rest. Inaudible exhalations of warmth slipped through the slit opening.

The blonde sucked in her breath, her pools of rich violet softening in awe. A certain essence that radiated off the male triggered for her composure to crumble further like an expiring cookie. As faint coral bloomed on her cheeks, she struggled to contain the subtle desire that burned in her heart. "H-he's asleep- I couldn't...!" She mentally reprimanded herself, her cheeks inflated in silent fury.

"_N-nn_." But she couldn't take her gaze off his lips.

Pillows of succulence were they; they held the scrumptious promise of sweet passion and overwhelming euphoria. Whenever he spoke, his moving lips were like a beckoning force that fueled her desire because she imagined those same lips pressing against hers— yes, the crave for a kiss tormented her greatly yet she didn't possess the gall to dive into one.

Wounded with timid hesitance, she'd keep such thoughts in the confinement of her artificial mind. Nonetheless, his peaceful visage that gave the hint of sugarcoated reveries made her heart skip a faithful dream— he was really so adorable, that snuggle bun.

Not being able to hold up any form of resistance, Chica would shift herself to the extent that her face was in close proximity to his. Mere centimeters away from intimately contacting with his lips, she began to envisage something that hadn't happened yet. She ventured to unravel the conundrum that plagued her mind: how would it feel like if she kissed him?

Would it resemble the pleasant sensations in which her lips would melt against his own? Or would it be some ungraceful collision of her lips crashing into his?

The latter would be awkward. Very, _very_ awkward.

Then again, the pirate was rough with his lips— _verbally_, of course! She couldn't possibly imagine the roughness... _physically_—

Her shyness pulled at her heartstrings harshly. Her confidence was fragmented, injured by her fear of a wrong move. She began to pull away an inch or two, but her innermost thoughts prevented her from going any further. She shouldn't back down now— she was so close, so terribly close to experiencing the true quintessence of intimacy.

_P-pull yourself together! It's now or never!_

She pushed herself forward. Squeezing her eyes shut, she steered herself carefully so as not to smash onto his lips. The tickling graze of her breath caressed his lips. Closing micrometer after nanometer, she eventually closed in on his lips.

The impact was softer than she had painfully anticipated. Her fragile petals indeed melted when in full contact with his lush cushions, rewarding her with the most ambrosial flavor she couldn't comprehend and describe with words alone. She gasped as an exchange of sweet warmth vented through the perfect puzzling of their lips—the seeping heat mutually absorbed by the other. Intoxicated from the state of impenetrable tranquility, she was mentally aroused from absolute bliss. With lids curtained half-way over her amethyst optics, her honeyed lips quivered as though sampling the purest form of nectar.

Sugared words complimented her loving smile, murmured in a hushed manner, "_Sweet dreams, Foxy…_"

She withdrew to catch her breath, but almost at that instant, she felt a strong force return unto her lips. Pools of rose quartz darkened her cheeks as she found the pirate's folds deliberately crashing onto hers, aching to reunite with hers again. An arm laced around her curvaceous figure, drawing the female android close to his warming body.

His possessive claim of her oral pillows led to a pleasant mewl from the cowgirl. Drawn to his invitation, she voluntarily tightened the lip lock, aligning her frame with his properly such that her protruding chest could compress against the flat expanse of his.

The taste of him was like the highest quality of sweetness to her, unbearably and deliciously addicting. She wished to cherish this flavor forever, in this pristine moment, suspended in time.

The male chuckled, sent vibrations through the female's lips, "_Ye too, Lass…_"

Underneath all that foul talk and frigid physique, he was indeed soft, free from the harshness others thought he was made out of.

* * *

><p><strong>HEHE, DID YOU SEE MY PEN-NAME UP THERE? -gigglesnort-<strong>


	15. Cookie Culprit

**I know what you're all thinking when you see that chapter title. **

**It's so obvious, fufu.~**

Cookies are filled with warm, melty goodness and nnnghh, I was aching for cookies while writing this. When you're reading the chapter, um... you will probably think I got too passionate. Yes, I love me some warm fluff. Warm fluff's warm and fluffy.~

Happy reading, ya scurvy-wurvies.~

* * *

><p><strong>14: Cookie Culprit<strong>

Gone.

Gone, gone, _gone._

The word repetitively rung in Foxy's head like a broken record on constant replay. Haunting him to the innermost core, it contributed to the pirate's sudden mood swing.

"_All gone_…" He whispered in a shaky voice that complimented his trembling hands. He held the empty glass jar up, examining it closely once more.

Inside the jar was nothing but small hints of soft crumbs, once belonging to a batch of scrumptiously baked cookies. These granular fragments were whatever that was left of the tempting treats. They were so very fragile and brittle, rolling recklessly on the palm of his hand and collapsing into smaller bits. It was as though they were left purposely as a mocking message for the pirate.

He was infuriated. His narrowed optics burnt in searing yellow and an unpleasant grimace shattered his usual grin.

There was only one person who could've been so _cruel, _so _heartless _towards him.

"_That Lass…_" Foxy tightly clenched his fist, crushing the cookie fragments into further infinitesimal remains. Hot steam comically blew from his nostrils as he stormed out of the kitchen. His eyes keenly searched and surveyed his surroundings for any signs of that blonde cowgirl—that pesky little _devil_. Nothing propelled him more than his burning desire to apprehend the criminal; he would comb the entire pizzeria in order to locate her.

To search and destroy was what his mind was so fixated on.

Search and destroy, search and destroy, search and—

He paused.

To _destroy_ would be too much, since he couldn't possibly lay a finger on a female, let alone _her. _

With his legs skidding to a halt, he bit his lip at his conflicting thoughts. Standing in the middle of the empty, darkened hallway, he folded his arms as he pondered deeply.

_I don't mean to literally destroy her, _The pirate corrected himself. He snapped his fingers,_ I'd destroy her from the inside! _

… _Inside? _

His cheeks darkened in rubellite red. That alone sounded terribly inappropriate.

He continued pounding down the hallway, sounding his conclusion in a growl, "I'd mean it in a _metaphorical_ sense! Damn me broken-arse mind…"

He meant to _expose _her. Expose the wrong in her obvious wrongdoing. Yes, that was more appropriate.

Such corruption from viewing the security guard's interesting browser history was inevitable. It shouldn't matter to him much at this point—he was supposed to find that guilty Lass!

"Fuwaa.~" Chica had just finished wolfing down on the last of a handful of cookies. She purred in utmost content, her body shivering at the superb quality of the biscuits' crispness. Aching for more, she had to endure the wait until Freddy could whip up another batch again. Freddy was just as superior as her in terms of baking; she felt as though she met her match.

She was about to wash up when, from the corner of her eye, a rampaging android leaped through the doorway. Upon seeing the familiar pirate, she instantaneously froze in alarm. Foxy's brows furrowed as he laid his sight on the surprised female, taking note of the similar crumbs stuck to her candied lips. The evidence was planted on her nonplussed face, further wrecking the pirate to the bone. Raising a hook, he accusingly pointed it at the blonde, "_What have ye done with me precious biscuits?_"

At that moment, the cowgirl concealed her crumb-coated lips behind the safety of her hands. She averted her shaky gaze from the pirate, streaks of pastel pink coloring her visage, "W-what on earth are you on about, Foxy?~ I don't know nothing about any biscuit—"

"How can ye not know when ye d_evoured _me beauties!?" Foxy hollered, his eyes on the brink of watering, "That jolly lad promised me a fresh jar of those chocolate chip treats, those _crumbly, soft biscuits_…

"And ye had to savagely stuff yer little mouth with them!" His words were toxic; she felt her body squirm further into her seat, her esteem wounded by his scolding. She mewled in remorse and discomfort, painfully watching the pirate edge closer to her. She tried to brush off the evidence from his lips frantically with her vigorously wiping fingers while at the same time pushing her chair backwards. She struggled to make more distance but the pirate effortlessly cleared the added space with stomping strides.

Eventually, the back of her chair bumped up against a wall, efficiently landing her in a compromising position. Cornered by the pirate, the cowgirl had nowhere else to go. Her childlike face tilted upwards to find the pirate looming over her with a penetrating glare that terrified her.

The pirate seethed in a tone of exasperation, his stare cold and dark, "_So what do ye have to say for yerself, Lassie…?_"

Nothing but brisk exhalations slipped from the female's quivering lips. Remaining unspoken and unutterable, but nonetheless painfully patent and poignant, the words in the cowgirl's pools of shimmering lavender cut into the man before her. Those pools of multifaceted remorse stared pitifully into his widened suns, unable to do more than plead for forgiveness silently. Her body didn't move, aside from weak shivering, a symbol of her emotional fragility.

"_S-sorry…_" The painting of the cowgirl's honest guilt was more than enough to incapacitate his heart for just a brief moment. The pristine innocence of the blonde was still well preserved, hurting the redhead deeply. Paralyzed by the acidity of his behavior, he only realized now how unreasonably rash he was.

Here, he thought that the strong-hearted Lass would gladly reduce his anger to something hilariously trivial. However, he overestimated her emotional capacity to accept fault. The result of his inconsideration was no clean fracture—it was messy, left with strong gravities.

Succumbing to her pitiful condition, the pirate descended to embrace the cowgirl. With arms protectively wrapped around the cowgirl's frame like velvety ribbons, the resounding echoes of his heart pulsed harmoniously with hers. He clung to her fervently, wishing to immerse her in a state of cathartic calmness.

Rubbing her back in a consoling manner, he cooed in a faint whisper, "Nah… I'm sorry for exploding like that. I shouldn't have…"

The Lass mewed pleasantly once she calmed down, the feeling of her frame enveloped by his soothing her. She gazed up at him with an agreeing pout, her violets narrowed, "You scared the living out of me…!"

"I know I did," Foxy chuckled wryly as the female returned the warm embrace by loping around his torso, "I'm sorry."

With a forgiving smile, Chica huffed with a shrug of her shoulders, "I was thinking of making another batch for you, you know… And you just had to yell at me—_U-UWAH—FOXY_—"

She mewled in embarrassment as the pirate caught a lock of her honey blonde hair between his sharp pearly whites. He playfully nommed on the chocolate-scented shampooed strands, snickering, "No need for that, Lass… Me cookie's right here for me to enjoy…~"

"N-no, not my hair!~ Foxy!" As the blonde cried and struggled in his deathly embrace, she was oblivious to the newcomer at the doorway.

Freddy stood there with a plateful of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies meant for Foxy. Noticing the finished jar, he was quick to prepare a new batch.

Nonetheless, when he witnessed the pirate suggestively violating the cowgirl's hair, he maintained his sweet smile, turning around to leave the two alone. He smiled so widely, a heavy, drawn out sigh of wistfulness and other subtle emotions exuding from his lips.

_Ah, how wonderful youths are._

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy's too old for love. <strong>


	16. Tickle Fest!

**Tomorrow's my school concert. -dances-**

The titles I make for chapters are just getting more obvious, pfft. I'm afraid I won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow because, well, my concert. Yup.

I'll probably continue posting on Saturday and Sunday!~ I hope that you guys do stay tune.~ I'm thinking of writing other oneshots for FNAF, mainly Freddy and Fem!Bonbon.~ I suppose I'll wait until this collection hits 20/21 oneshots, or some other shit happens, fufu.~

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>15: Tickle Fest!<strong>

Foxy had never felt so terrified in his life.

He was so terrified that he couldn't even comprehend the ridiculous level of this terror he experienced within. Perhaps this terror was similar to missing a step when descending a stairway—but instead of it being fleeting, it lingered like a chronic disease. Eating away at his calmness, he found it unprecedentedly difficult to try to regain full composure.

"_Oh, Foxy…~"_

However seductive or adorable her voice was, its proximity to his position terrified him more. Faint hints of pretend innocence slipped into her tone, aching for a response from the pirate. The soft, yet loudening rhythm of clacking boots pounded in his ears yet this sound wasn't even second to the deafening palpitations of his robotic heart.

"_Where are you hiding?~ I won't hurt you!~"_

Remaining close to the wall, the pirate was doubly cautious with each step, ensuring that his movements were silent. Once he caught the Lass walking past his room, he hurriedly but carefully side-stepped into the hallway, pressing his numb back against the cold hardness of the wall. Dim eyes of softened, cowardly yellow attentively watched the blonde cowgirl as she skipped away from him, singing his name out. Balancing his tall frame on his toes, he tip-toed to the safety of another room, hoping with every ounce of his heart's strength that she wouldn't notice him.

"_C'mon, Foxy!~ I won't do it again!"_

_Ye can't expect me to believe that shite! _Shivering at her whiny mewls, he found it best to seek refuge under Freddy or Bonnie's protection. If he could, he'd be glad to hide in the security office.

Biting his lip in aggravating anxiety, he sped up his advancement towards the nearest room. Even though he was only a few meters away, the distance appeared much longer than it should; the effects darkness had on his frantic mind were very profound indeed. He released himself from the wall, impulsively making a sprint through the hallway. Cutting through the air like an arrow, only determination and motivation from fear dominated his mind.

But his run was a reckless one. "_Ah!~ Foxy, found you!"_

_Crap._

Chica's body whirled around as her head affixed on the sight of the panic-stricken buccaneer. Her face lit up in the brightest of excitements, cherry pink lips curved in a wide grin. Letting out a shrill squeal, she immediately took off at incredible speed. Her slim porcelain legs tore through the once silent hallway, arms comically flapping like a little chicken's, "_Come here, come here!~"_

"_SON OF A COCKSWINE –"_ His face was screwed up by horror, his body leaping away from her hot pursuit. If he could cry, he would, with streams of pathetic tears rolling down his cheeks.

The blonde's sweet, cutesy smile was accompanied by her unbearably adorable squeals—the true face of a bloodthirsty predator, he'd gladly call it. As much as the security guard applauded the pirate's fastness, for some reason, the cowgirl was almost catching up with him. He dared to steal a glance behind his back and there was the ebullient female, her face animated with the sickest form of joy. Chica chirped, "_You're so slow, Foxy!~_"

He swerved into an empty dining hall, hoping to find anything—anything to defend himself with—until the Lass caught a hold of him. "_Nyah!_~"

Smooth, pallid arms looped around his torso, ghostly smoothing the flatness of his broad chest. Her weight violently pushed him to the floor, striking him off balance and pinning him down with the aid of gravity. Landing ungracefully with a loud thud, the pirate struggled to make out what was happening. His vision was severely blurred from the impact, failing to register whatever was in front of him.

But his messed up vision was the least of his problems.

"I hope you're prepared, Foxy…~" Her taunting slurp was corrosive to him, her fingers wiggling evilly to intimidate him. Shuffling out from under her, he attempted a near escape, but she was quick to grab a hold of his mechanical leg. He turned onto his back, granted only a split second before the Lass' fingers dove into his sides.

Instantaneously, the pirate erupted in uncontrollable laughter. As her fingers skillfully stroked across his artificial skin, the fibers of his nervous circuits fired up in a fiery conflict between pain and pleasure. The harsh pressure applied by her digits caused him to double over in a curled up position, fighting to shield his sensitive spots from her. Alternating between spasmodic laughter and choking coughs, he gripped her thin wrists and tried, with all his might, to pry her cruel fingers from his sides.

"_L-LASSIE—YER GONNA MURDER ME IF YE KEEP_—" He couldn't even finish his sentences, let alone speak properly. His mind was a hurricane, bombarded by signals of desperation and discomfort from his convulsing limbs.

Her fingers were as stubborn as steel. Encouraged by his hilarious response, she was encouraged to continue, her honeyed giggles sounding, "Bonbon was right!~ The waist is really ticklish.~"

So that was why the Lass was so engrossed in her conversation with the bunny-boy; she was snickering at the thought of torturing the pirate.

Sucking in his breath, he knew he had to retaliate. He couldn't let this continue.

The male android elicited a low growl, eyes narrowing in desiring revenge. Grasping her forearms with an iron grip, he sprung forward towards her, surprising the female so much so that she would let go of his sides. Propelled by this great release, his humanoid hand quickly dug into her midriff to target her ticklish regions. With half the ability to tickle, he made sure to double his efforts to make her experience as excruciating as his.

"F-Foxy!~ W-wait—_ahahaha_!~" Hazy shades of ruby tinted her face as she cracked up in buoyant laughter, her hands swatting weakly at his face. As expected, she succumbed to the ferocity of tickles, her body softening to something so helpless and numb. Underneath his looming figure, she squirmed about, her violets warm with some subtle form of aback by his daring move, she failed to recover substantially to fight back. All she could manage was to hold onto his arms and voice her comical suffering and mirth, pulling him down onto her.

Dragging him into a warm embrace, she ceased her laughter once the pirate was satisfied with his share of power. The redhead panted as he chuckled, "What was that for, Lass…? If ye wanted to assassinate me, ye could've done so some other way."

"I was just wanted to make Foxy happy.~" The blonde's bubbly giggle reverberated through their tightly pressed bodies, "Bonbon told me that laughter means happiness!~"

"I'm sure tickling doesn't always equal happiness…"

"W-what? It doesn't?"

"I'm sure," Sighing at her cute naivety, the pirate rose a little so as not to crush her petite frame. He was somewhat touched by the meaning behind her torturous actions. As innocent and precious as she was, he couldn't possibly take her tickling seriously. His yellow hues run down the cowgirl's body, a playful smirk contorted his lips.

Stretching, Chica yawned, "Well, I might as well tell Bonbon so he won't get the wrong ide—_Ahaha!~ F-Foxy?!—haha_!~"

Intercepted by his itchy fingers once more, she cried in pleasant surprise, twitching about in ticklishness. Foxy was too absorbed in this game of ruthlessness, relishing the control over the usually prideful and demanding Lass. The male android crooned, "Not until ye learnt yer little lesson, Lass.~"

Such was his proclivity for teasing her; tickling would be his perfect instrument.


	17. Solace In Embraces

**Centric because why the fuck not. This is for Iffy-feels because feels make the heart go NNGGGHH.**

Sorry for the lack of updates... ;w; Had tuition and stuff and, well, my studies just love to take up a lot of my time. I decided that, hey, we've been delving in many fluffy oneshots so let's try to take a break from that.~ Here's a oneshot that's um... more heavy. Heavy's good.

... I feel like every time after I disappear, I'd always write something emotional. Pffftpfftpft.

Happy reading!~ If you're happy reading this, um.

* * *

><p><strong>16: Solace In Embraces<strong>

Excruciating was his inner pain.

He desperately pleaded in the still silence, aching for a release from this tribulation. To voice his concerns would be meaningless as such had long been addressed and dismissed, yet the rues and woes lingered in his heart. Clear images of those gruesome remembrances flashed in his mind; they were virulent for his weakening amour popre. Riven asunder by his enkindled fearfulness, he was paralyzed to fully accept the past. It was a terrifying tale for him, for someone who couldn't believe the monstrosity of his sinful actions.

This genuine pain that gripped his heart so tightly coursed through his every wire. It was much worse than the raw agony of mutilation or the trauma afflicted by years of slow decay. This pain manifested to remind him of his worst, most punishable crime: betrayal.

He betrayed many, and while those dearest to him may continue to embrace him as family, he couldn't erase their nightmarish memories—their own recollections of that which happened in the bloody year of 1987. They smiled at him and worked diligently hard to help him move on, but their attempts were only mere distractions. He was grateful for their kind treatment, but he still fervently wished that he could undo the past, to prevent the inevitable.

Of course, all that was in his ability right now was to learn from his mistakes. And, as he honestly promised, he indeed learned from his mistakes…

… Or did he?

* * *

><p>As the pirate immersed in the excavation of his deep, hurtful thoughts, he was oblivious to the cowgirl peeking through the curtains. She was somewhat troubled as to why he hadn't moved from his Cove. Midnight had struck; all androids were up and about except him.<p>

With a curious expression, she would look around until she found him sitting weakly on the stage. Seeing the depressed glaze in his eyes, she would inaudibly gasp upon witnessing him in his despair.

"Foxy…?" Her honeyed call met with no response, even though she was sure he was staring right at her. His dim, yellow orbs stared listlessly ahead, permeating her as though not acknowledging her presence. Frowning at the absence of any reaction, she hopped onto the miniature stage, crouching down in front of the unmoving android. Soft hands tenderly pat the mild plushness of his cheek, "Hello…~ You awake?"

"…" No response once again.

Her eyebrows slanted in worry. Such silence was unusual, especially coming from the noisy pirate.

Registering his expression more carefully, she came across an expression so painfully patent and poignant. His external mirrors reflected internal anguish, cold sorrow that wrecked him whole. With limbs neither flexible nor even moving, he had no means of discourse. Pale, discolored lips parted as though to say something, but nothing – not even an exhalation – slipped through them.

* * *

><p>How was falling prey to his deep-rooted insanity a mistake? If it was, he'd knew how to resolve it—protect the future from it happening again. However, he couldn't resolve something so complicated such as his madness. His insanity was a force that couldn't be subdued. Rampancy was not fully understood by engineers but was cancerous to their creations.<p>

He was a predator to anyone near him and himself; there was no knowing when he'd snap again.

He was almost certain that his insanity would return in the future. Presently, it was dormant in its slumber, locked away in the depths of his soul.

The bite was proof that his madness was invincible. If it returned, it could break through. It could violently tear through each barrier and conquer his unwilling mind and powerless body. Nothing would he remember when rampancy takes over; distortions of reality would be all that he could comprehend.

And when his insanity tires and returns to bed, he would awaken to suffer the regrets of the damage he caused.

The slaughter, the massacre, the bloodbath…

Would be his doing.

* * *

><p>Without any hint of hesitance or reluctance, she immediately dove forward. Gentle arms of softness laced around his neck and she fell onto his frame, gluing herself to his stiff build. Her oral pillows caressed the smooth side of his face, aching to warm the pools of coldness that layered over his skin.<p>

She wasn't sure what prompted her to do something exceptionally daring, but she believed it was him who wanted her to do it.

It said so in his eyes: the yellow seas of starry shine were now unusually dim and starless, as though every fragment of happiness was shattered, destroyed. Such an expression, accompanied by his enervate limbs, plucked at her heartstrings. She gladly offered him a warm embrace, letting his face rest in the security of her smoothly sculpted shoulder.

Perhaps she was simply comforting him as how she was programmed to comfort children. However, the desire to draw him into a hug was something so genuine and not pre-planned.

She held onto this aim faithfully, wanting to soothe his pain because she herself wanted that—she cared for his well-being.

And as she hugged him dearly, she thought that, despite his paralyzed state, she felt the pirate's body shiver slightly.

* * *

><p>… <em>No<em>.

He wouldn't let this stop him.

He shouldn't—he would be accepting defeat from his inner monster that he vehemently denied the existence of. If he did, his sanity would have been dead long ago. He would go on an uncontrollable rampage, slaughtering everyone in near and far sight.

Hurting people again would be unforgivable… but hurting _her_ would deserve a punishment more severe.

She was someone so beautiful. When she offered her kindness to him in his despair, he felt something click in him: a small, faint yet existing glimmer of authentic hope. He cherished this sprouting seedling of his revived optimism and couldn't thank her enough.

Generous like her character, she gave him many things. Tangible were the pizzas and cupcakes she'd always lovingly make. Intangible were the little doses of happiness that she reintroduced to him.

Most importantly, she gave him a reason to live—to continue existing.

And over his lifeless body would he ever hurt her.

Indulging in the comfort of the cowgirl's frame, his lips slowly hitched up in a smile. Sallow eyelids curtained his eyes as he nuzzled in her shoulder, silently demanding a tighter embrace. While his gratitude was left unspoken, he let his arms lift from the pull of gravity to lock around her torso. Pressing her against him, he refused to surrender her.

He would wage war with his lunacy in order to protect her. He would fiercely battle to suppress the beast that could only understand irrationality and desire disorder. He would do whatever it takes to make sure that that rapscallion doesn't lay a finger on her.

No matter how unbelievably strong and overpowering his rampancy might be, he would continue fighting.

For his life, her life, and their life together.


	18. Game Of Faces

**Fanfiction-dot-net was being a bitch to me with the '503 Service Unavailable' shit.**

I wonder if you guys had also encountered this problem too, hauu. Sometimes, the site does experiences problems but urgh, are those problems compromising! ;w; I hope that no one rages because I did, lel.

... M-rated chapter is coming soon, I sweaaar. I swear sweaaar.

Happy reaaaading!~

* * *

><p><strong>17: Game of Faces<strong>

The pirate was beginning to think that something was amiss.

He turned towards the cowgirl again for perhaps the tenth time as she hadn't averted her eyes from him. She remained rooted in her seat, chin propped on the support of her palm. Her radiant optics affixed on him, never moving away, never blinking even once. A hint of curiosity was embedded in those violet hues, illuminated by the twinkles in her dilated pupils.

It had been a few minutes since Chica had finished her share of pizza, and since then her gaze had been fixated on and only Foxy. It was as though she regarded him as the perfect specimen to observe closely.

"A-aye, Lass…?" Foxy anxiously spoke, a wry smirk summoned on his face; his composure was gradually deteriorating the more she continued to stare right at him.

No answer was heard from the quiet female who watched him in concentration. As he sat opposite of her, he figured that she was deep in her train of thought. Whatever thoughts they were, the blonde wished to contain it in the confines of her artificial mind. Shifting about in his chair, he grimaced, "L-Lass, yer giving me the creeps."

"… Staring contest," Nonchalantly did she voice as if he was prepared for one. She leaned forward with eyes slightly narrowed to give the intimidating look, "Follow my expressions and if you laugh or smile out of place, you lose."

Sputtering, he coughed, "W-what—now?! Ye can't expect me to just—"

He stopped mid-sentence as a growl rumbled from the Lass' throat—an unpleasant sound that complemented her pouty face. Glowering at him, she mutely seethed with pretend anger, lips tightly tucked in to suppress any burst of harsh emotions. Hostility blended in as swirls in her darkened orbs; the pirate was threatened by this sudden switch from neutrality to antagonism.

Sighing, he decided that it was best to play along. He focused on her malevolence, attempting to copy her expression by furrowing his auburn brows and gritting his dagger-like teeth. His face slightly flushed—a clear sign that he was horrible at making faces—but the cowgirl bought it as a flush that enhanced his menacing front. Valiant yellow seeped into his locked gaze as he keenly watched like a blood-lustful predator.

Then, as quick as the passing of a split second, Chica's aggressiveness collapsed, replaced by its polar opposite: friendliness. Her pastel-pink lips stretched to form a wide grin, eyelashes fluttered as she cutely blinked and her plush, marshmallow-textured lips were tinted with rose quartz. She tilted her head and let out a cutesy mew as though trying to be more adorable than she already was.

"_P-pupuu_.~" She sounded incomprehensibly; she sounded like a complete baby.

… A destructive, trouble-making, cute baby.

Forcing a large swallow of inhaled air, the pirate couldn't take the sight of the perfect depiction of innocence that was her. Those luscious lips stuck out like a coy invitation, but he fought to conceal his succumb to her influential childishness. "_N-ngh_…" He safely murmured under his breath.

His eyes softened like warm yet vibrant suns, splattering hues of mixed gold and amber all over his lively irises. He pulled off a broad smile, one that looked ridiculous and exaggerated if he examined it in the mirror. Hints of dimples followed his smile, and he'd try to mimic her feminine blinks but doing so only made him look like a creep. His nerve receptors also began to numb as he maintained his smile—Just how long would they continue beaming at each other?

Expression after expression, his muscles began to tire from contortions. He lamented in Shakespearean sorrow, sneered teasingly in mockery and exploded in a fit of rage—but all of this was, of course, a fake show.

The Lass seemed to be having a lot of fun, as characterized on the passion she put into her genuine expressions. At least she benefitted from this strange game by feeling some pleasure and enjoyment. He felt obliged to continue with her as he didn't want to ruin her fun so soon.

Nevertheless, after a while, she finished her ideas of what expressions to make. Folding her arms, she embarked on her train of thought once more, leaning backwards against her chair. She tapped her boot in some impatience, a low grumble sounding from her sealed lips.

The pirate did the same, mistaking her expression as a true, original one that she intentionally conjured. He groaned softly, eyebrows slanted in frustration. Following her slightest of facial movements meticulously, he saw the cowgirl's tongue flicker at her cherry lips; it was purely out of habit that she would do during her pondering.

And of course, he followed suit.

"I'm actually thinking if we could call it a draw—" Chica looked up only to find the pirate's tongue snake along the pale flesh of his oral folds. Moving in a slow, teasing manner, it caused her cheeks to flush deeply crimson. His gaze was still firmly locked on her flushed visage, and she was instantly held captive by those mesmerizing, narrowed hues of starry shine. They stared right through her body as though breaking through to her inner soul.

Her frantic mind began to run with countless questions of what the pirate was thinking. Such a seductive expression could only mean—

"_D-DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT_!" Wounded by her embarrassment, she hurriedly covered her face with shaky hands. Foxy was nothing but confused, not meaning his expression to be suggestive, "Look at ye like what? This?" He repeated the same, torturous lick of his lips, moistening the once dry flesh with his wet tongue.

Seeing that she was heavily impacted by that simple move, however, the pirate smirked in piqued interest.

Cooing softly, he partially stood up and leant forward, his long body reaching to lessen the distance between them, "Anything the matter, me _beauty_?~"

"_A-AH_—" Melting in reaction to his hushed, deep voice, she wildly gestured with her hands as though to say something, "_U-um_—well, the way you looked at me is kinda—uh—I can't really copy that—"

She gulped as she felt the warm breath exhale against her forehead, to which she tilt her head up to meet his penetrating gaze. Lips parted temptingly—those quivery wisps of untamed desires breathed from them. They were closing in on hers but stopped to hang over them; they were so close that the barrier of air tickled.

Drawn to his invitation, she rose from her seat slowly, squeezing her watery violets shut. She timidly pressed her trembling lips against his, hoping to relieve her butchered sense of dignity with the comfort of his oral pillows.

Tilting his head at an appropriate angle, he captured her surprised lips between his own, applying enough pressure to make her melt further. The succulent flavor that oozed from her tongue stimulated his taste receptors, filling him with great pleasure and satisfaction. When the cowgirl tried to draw away to comprehend what his intentions were, the pirate dove forward to hungrily claim her delicious folds once more.

Heavy breaths grazed his lips as he delightfully teased her tongue, attacking it with his larger and longer own. The blonde was gasping for air, her whines begging for some room. Crushed by his confidence, she curled her digits in loose fists and pressed them hard against the man's shoulders. Pushing as hard as she could, she was able to pry him away from her abused lips.

Torn away from her, he slurped up the bridge of saliva that connected their separated lips before falling back onto his seat. Allowed a breather, the cowgirl covered her lips, her visage stained red, "_T-that was uncalled for!"_

"Yum," Wiping the mess off his lips with his sleeve, he grinned sheepishly, "What a treat that was, though.~ Ye can't blame if ye liked that."

Jumping at his words, she struggled to regain some composure, her fingers lightly touching her shivering lips—

Wet.

"_F-FOXY—" _ Unable to shield her deep embarrassment, she threw a small tantrum on the spot, close to flipping the table on him. Conflicting pleasure, awe, discomfort and frustration bottled up inside her.

The pirate only had seconds to prepare before he saw the tabletop fly into his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I SWEAR IT'S COMING SOON.<strong>


	19. Embedded Fragrances

**... I'm close to hitting 20 chapters. /Suddenly, fireworks everywhere./**

Chapter 19 will be put up later today!~ I've been looking through magazines and shit and saw this whole page of fragrant stuff like body soap or perfume. ... So I thought I might as well write something similar to perfumes, bwaaah. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter because, well, I had fun writing this!~

Thank you for the sweet reviews, favorites and follows! They warm my heart, huhu.~ If you want to PM me, I'm available any time! Just drop a message _(I'm lonely, help.)_

Happy reading!~

* * *

><p><strong>18: Embedded Fragrances<strong>

Rich rose quartz pooled on the cowgirl's peachy cheeks. Holding up the crumpled, oversized shirt, she felt her hands tremble uncontrollably. She forced a large gulp to try to calm herself to no avail.

It was a male's simple dress shirt, woven delicately with white cotton. Kaleidoscopic patterns adorned the collar and cuffs in the form of gold synthetic cloth—it was though they were engraved like ink on paper, almost. From the shirt's appearance, it was a perfect example of a Mediterranean pirate's classical wear. Fresh wrinkles were obvious on the fabric, hinting at its very recent use.

Of course, it wasn't her ulterior motive to steal his clothes! In charge of handling the androids' laundry, she had to reprimand the Old Salt for not putting his clothes in the basket. She only had to test if his clothes were used and smelled bad—there was nothing creepy about that…!

Chica's digits curled the fabric into her nervous fists, bringing the shirt close to her curious nose. Her nostrils began to tickle as his body warmth had indeed seeped into the cloth, interlaced with the aligned strands. She wondered if the pirate had used cologne since his shirt was stained with hints of burnt wood, aromatic oils and mild alcohol. The sprinkles of saline water were reminiscent of the deep seas. The mix of rich, redolent scents stimulated her receptors, sending chills after chills down her arched spine.

Such an overpowering, evocative perfume encouraged the cowgirl to question if she was in the present or the olden times—she wasn't on a sailing ship, was she?

_Mhm… _She couldn't really deny that it smelled… g_ood. _

Her eyebrows furrowed as she frantically reminded herself of her very suggestive actions—she was supposed to throw his shirt into the washer! If anyone witnessed her smelling deeply into some pirate's clothes, she would suffer and die from torturous embarrassment.

Ruining the shirt further by crumpling it in her tightly locked fists, Chica let out a loud sigh of exasperation. She flung it at the laundry basket, hoping to get it out of her worrying head.

Nodding triumphantly, she was about to look for the rest of the buccaneer's clothes when she felt cotton tickle her fingers. Looking down, she shrieked, "_U-UWAH—"_

She was still holding onto his shirt. Her possessive digits grasped the collar with an iron grip, unwilling to surrender the shirt to the basket. No matter how hard she tried to pry her fingers from the fabric, it was near impossible to even move her fingertip. Flummoxed by her stubbornness, she wildly shook her hand that was glued to the shirt.

It couldn't come off—_she wouldn't let go…!_

Whining desperately, akin to a tearful child, she paced around the dining hall restlessly. She furiously battled with her independent hand, raging in soft growls and entreating in sniffles. "_C'mon, I need to do the laundry," _She lamented at her hand that refused to respond to her cries.

As she stared at the shirt in captivation and impatience, she knew for a fact that she w_anted _to sniff it again. It was a sick desire that controlled her palpitating heart—she _needed _to smell. If she didn't, she would feel incomplete within—almost empty.

… She was really pathetically lovesick.

"J-just another whiff…" Her nose dove into the still warm fabric, burying and enveloping itself with the perfumes embedded in the man's shirt. Soft, pleasant sighs of warmhearted bliss and euphoria bubbled from the cowgirl's throat. Lavender irises quivered with subtle emotion, watery at the _oh-so-good_ aromas that flooded and enriched her imaginative mind. Her ebullient heart pounded fervently, cradling a hint of longing, or perhaps it was the cruel trick of an infatuated mind. Arms lovingly wrapped around the limp cloth, and she buried her flushed visage in the blanket of sweet scents. Entranced, she mewed dreamily, "This is it… It's the best smell…~"

"L-Lass…?"

Jolted from her trance, the cowgirl whirled around to find the pirate standing at the doorway behind her, eyes widened in stupefaction. With her nose still tucked in the cloth, she felt her face darken through multiple shades of crimson. Out of embarrassment and fright, she threw the shirt into the air, squeaking, "_F-FOXY—U-UH_—what a surprise! I didn't see you there!~

"H-how long were you standing there—" She didn't dare finish as Foxy merely stared at her, refusing to believe what he had just seen. All that ever broadcasted was the faint coral on his thin cheeks. Before Chica could explain her doings, the shirt that flew up landed smack on her head, covering her flushed visage. Like a little chicken, she'd fan at the air with her flapping arms, wondering why everything became so dark. "_A-aaah_! What's this—what's—"

The pirate blinked repeatedly in puzzlement, watching her struggle with his shirt. Walking over to the Lass, he swiftly snatched the shirt from her, remarking, "…Ah. This is me shirt I used yesterday.

"What were ye doing with it?" He slowly questioned, awkwardness and suspicion slipping into his low tone. Eyes slightly narrowed at the timid female who squirmed about on the spot.

She defended herself by waving her hands frantically in front of her face, "N-no—I was, um, j-just checking if your shirt's been used and needs washing—"

Foxy held his breath, folding his arms, "Ye were really digging yer nose into it."

"I—I had to make sure that it smells!"

"And it's the best smell?"

"_U-UM!" _Torn down by the fact that he heard her dreamy murmurs, all she could do was avert her gaze from him. She stared down at her boots in embarrassment, whimpering incoherently in embarrassment.

Exuding a drawn out sigh, the pirate spread his shirt over the cowgirl's shoulders. The fabric easily enveloped the female's torso, and such a bold move from him elicited a gasp from her shaky lips. Before she could speak, he leant forward and seized her in his arms. Trapping her in his embrace, he pressed a hand on the back of her blonde noggin and let her nose bury in the security of his shoulder.

Letting out a shy grunt, he chuckled, "If ye really wanted to smell, ye could just ask, Lass…"

With her cerise-coated face pillowed at his chest, she realized she was fully surrounded by the scent she most longingly craved for. Encompassed by nothing but the fragrance of him, she tingled in contentment, sounding her satisfaction with a mew. She inclined her head a slight degree, revealing a pair of softened, glimmering violet moons that showed her pleasure.

She snuggled up to him merrily, tightly pressing herself against his warm body—the origin of those most pleasant aromas. She was willfully drowning in this sweet-scented sea, inhaling deeply as though his aromas were something life-sustaining like oxygen.

A small smile adorned the cowgirl's pinkish lips.

_Yes, this was the best smell_—the raw, pure fragrance of the pirate she adored.


	20. Entwined

**Fanfiction-dot-net hates me because it doesn't show that I updated. /flips table/**

Grr, so pissed at the site. ;w; This short and sweet chapter is dedicated to me lovely Sweet Tea Wrecks because he's my snuggle bun, bwahaaaaa.~ Thank you for the heartfelt reviews! I love you so muuuuuuch.~ **/mwahmwah/**

Someone PM me I need PM buddiez, grr. So much frustration pent up when I'm lonely, ;p;

**HAPPY READING. /flips everything in sight/**

* * *

><p><strong>19: Entwined<strong>

He enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his.

Although hers was artificial, far from achieving the perfection of a human hand's, that didn't matter to him. He didn't need to compare her touch to a human's.

Sometimes, on some days, she would scoot closer to him for no apparent reason. Her hand would shyly search for his, her movements hinting her occasional timid nature. Shorter yet deft fingers would slip through the gaps between his, interlinking their hands in perfect union. The light pressure on his knuckles encouraged him to exert the same pressure in order to tighten their hand lock. They would draw her hand close until their hands bonded, separated by a fine, thin barrier of atomic repulsion. She'd slowly swing their united hands back and forth, and he'd feel the ribbons of zephyrs kiss their skin with each pendulum movement.

Unblemished was her supple flesh. Her pastel crème skin was surprisingly softer than any other that he touched. It cushioned his roughly textured palm, its plushness a symbol of her gentleness.

The pirate had this subconscious insinuation that a person's physical characteristics was entirely dependent on his/her personality, but in the Lass' case, this was not so. Despite her loudness and pride, her limbs were neither stiff nor hard. Her touch was the antithesis of roughness and the quintessence of true softness; it was an accent that proved her childlike innocence. Although she was hushed in silent meditation, her delicate fingers would hug his hand fervently, as though entreating him not to let go.

She enjoyed the feeling of his hand in hers.

His calloused fingertips would brush against hers until they were fitted through the crevices between her fingers. With their hands entangled in an embrace, and if they remain still for a good period of time, she might experience the rare, rewarding moment in which their heartbeats synchronize in a percussive beat.

At this acoustic harmony, naturally the cowgirl would feel unnaturally euphoric. Great happiness was only one of many feelings that were bottled up inside her. In fact, such happiness was merely an effect resulting from the rapid growth of more powerful, more meaningful emotions.

But she didn't know what these emotions were.

She was tearful at the progressive blossoming of these unknown feelings within her robotic heart. Paradoxical it was, to have these powerful emotions burn passionately within her, but not know what they are or mean. A complex conundrum this was, but she thought of it as beautiful. It encouraged her that there was a lot to realize and discover from these heavy emotions that crowded inside her heart, despite being something only metaphysical.

However, the pirate thought that he might know the answer to her unsolved mysteries.

He conjured in his mind a force more formidable than any other: love. It gifts two with sharp sight to see through each other, to behold their inner beauty. It cannot be measured or seen, yet it is powerful enough to transform them in a moment and offer them joy so great it is inconceivable. It is a metaphysical gravity that bind two together, in which they become one yet remain two.

As soon as he realized that this binding force existed when it captivated his heart, he embraced it. It was a grand essential in life, where he felt invigorated, empowered—alive.

Truthfully, as much as he was thankful for this driving force, he wanted her to recognize it too. Feelings for her would be meaningless if she didn't return them. Her cute naivety was evidence that she had much to understand, but that was okay.

He'd teach her through evocative words that would embarrass her deeply.

"_Yer face is on fire, Lassie.~"_

"_N-no, it's not!"_

He'd give her therapeutic embraces that would soothe her.

"_You're much softer than you look…~"_

"_Aye, I must be gentle when holding me precious gem...~"_

And he'd offer heartfelt kisses that would melt her soul.

"_Lassie…"_

"_F-Foxy, what are you—"_

Lips on lips, warmth against warmth.

He'd do all in his ability to make her understand and admire the artistry of this influential love. He wished to enrich her life, to teach her the meaning of their togetherness.

"_Ditzy little chicken…_

"_I fell for ye, ye know that?"_

Because he truly loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear, my brain wasn't working right when writing this... nngh. Review plz!~ <strong>


	21. Seed Of Trust (!)

**I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO DEAD AGAIN. ;w; ;w; ;w; /River of tears./**

I was really busy writing this chapter ;p; It's longer than the previous ones, because it's very very special.~ It's a first-time experiment so I really do appreciate constructive criticism! I'm so touched that you guys enjoy my stories and I really really want to make it up to you all, so here you go! If you're sensitive to the content, then you can don't read. If you do read, I hope you're prepared... ;w; Nngh, I'm too embarrassed.

H-happy reading...!~

**WARNING: SUPER DUPER MATURE, SEXUAL CONTENT BELOW. VIEWER DISCRETION IS, ER, ADIVSED.**

* * *

><p><strong>20: Seed Of Trust<strong>

It all happened on a cold, wintry night.

The pirate quietly sat at the window, his head inclined slightly to offer his eyes a greater view of the clouded sky. Dimly lit optics admired the majesty of the multi-faceted gems of snow as they traversed in monolithic masses. Stars that irradiated the expansive sky faintly twinkled behind the blanketing clouds of ice. He sighed in partial awe and partial boredom; lazily would he gaze, hunched forward in a somewhat unsightly posture.

As he basked in the ethereality of the night, his ears caught the soft percussion of boots in the hallway. They loudened with each frantic step, drawing close to his position. Such a rhythm of pacing as well as the distinctive sound of the boots struck him as familiar.

His ears perked—_Lassie._

Like a manipulated doll, his body would be attracted to the sound by invisible strings. He rose and made a beeline towards the unilluminated hallway to investigate the noise.

After setting foot in the hallway, a powerful force crashed into his chest. He staggered backwards, feeling the force transmute into a tangible body, a frail one that nuzzled into him in desperation. Coughing in some pain, he swore under his breath, "_S-son of a biscuit eater!—"_

His gaze fell to find the blonde cowgirl gripping his shirt, revealing her moons of watery violet. Enhanced by faint glimmers of agonizing plead, she was terribly close to breaking down.

"_F-Foxy—Foxy—"_Her voice had broken down to stammers, her comical expression characterized by her inflated cheeks. She clearly had something to say, but her words were bottled up in her stiff throat.

Here was certainly not a place to question her.

Struck by her moving tearfulness, the pirate hurriedly brought her into the quiet, more peaceful dining hall. Chica collapsed onto a chair, her wobbly legs no longer able to withstand her body weight. She was visibly trembling, chilled down to her innermost wires.

He wondered if she had received the greatest scare of her life, which was ironic, since she was the cleverest prankster out of the four. Her composure was diminishing with every passing second, as though an internal earthquake had destroyed every fragment of confidence within her.

Waiting for her to calm down, he carefully questioned, "Anything I can get for ye, Lassie…?

"Some water, perhaps?" The disconcerted cowgirl shook her head frantically in response. She was putting all her effort in calming herself.

So independent was she, for not seeking comfort in this raging war inside her rampant mind.

Pulling a chair in front of her, the towering pirate sat to meet her height. His hand crept to touch hers, to which she quickly recoiled her hand in surprise. Her watery hues stared at him in speechlessness. Taken aback, he decided to give her some room and time to recover substantially. Once her shivers had reduced to mere twitches of limbs, he made the daring step to ask again, "Calmed down yet, Lassie…? Ye were fired up a minute ago."

"_M-mhm…"_ Chica nodded timorously, squirming about anxiously in her seat. She mewled apologetically whilst rubbing her arm sorely, "S-sorry…"

"T'is fine, Lass… Shouldn't have popped yer territorial bubble," The buccaneer jocundly laughed in hopes of cheering her up. She did giggle, very awkwardly, which failed to alleviate his worry. He supported his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. Curious eyes of swirling concern gazed into hers as he asked, "What happened to ye? Saw a ghost or something?"

Of course, she wasn't a believer in the supernatural and the like. She bitterly frowned in the negative.

"I—I wanted to visit the night guard to scare him," She began her story in a quivery voice, her fingertips lightly massaging the roughened column of her fragile throat.

"Schmidt, was it?" Foxy asked in clarification. The Lass nodded with a wry smile.

"H-he wasn't in the office, so I thought he went to the bathroom or someplace else. The door was unlocked too, s-so I went in and… _A-and_…" Dark shades of coral were broadcasted on her flushed face, "On his laptop screen, th-there was… t-this video—"

His eyes widened in shock. As warmth pooled in the cowgirl's blushing cheeks, it dawned on him that _that w_as what she saw.

The pirate's fist tightened in heated fury. As he crackled his knuckles, he'd remind himself to arrange a… meeting with the night guard.

When he saw _that _for himself, he was undoubtedly disgusted. He didn't expect the guard to be so drawn to exotically _brutal g_enres.

And out of all places, why watch _that_ in a child-friendly pizzeria?

_That poxy, dung munchin' crap sack—_

"I-it was… _really explicit_," She cupped her reddish cheeks, her gaze averted elsewhere, "There was a lot of um… _sounds…"_

_Blimey._

"So… ye watched it?" Biting his lip, he took note of the Lass' reactions. He was unsure if she was extremely embarrassed, mentally scarred or fearful. … Maybe all three.

"I—I couldn't stop staring at it… It was kind of… _romantic,_" Her stutters cradled a hint of admiration, almost. As the pirate's jaw fell in startlement, she continued, "The man and woman were very loving; they were h-hugging and kissing each other and... and they kept saying each other's n-names…"

Perhaps it was based on a lighter genre—he was relieved that it wasn't something intense.

However, the cowgirl began to squirm some more, her body beginning to shiver slightly, "B-but… while I was watching, I felt very strange…"

"Strange?" He didn't know why, but he was feeling unnaturally tense from studying her body language. The way she'd shift her bare thighs over each other nervously, coupled with her adorably embarrassed face, made his body warm up all of a sudden.

"I—I felt something really strange… in my lower abdomen," Cushioning her hand on the tenderness of the said region, she rubbed gently, "It's not pain or any tightness… it's more like something's pooling inside…"

As she caressed her abdomen—at a spot dangerously close to the junction between her thighs—the pirate forced a painful swallow. Unbeknownst to him, pressure was building up in the junction between his thighs as well. The once flat front of his trousers was beginning to protrude outwards, gradually growing in size until a prominent bulge formed. The craziest thing was that he was completely oblivious to this growth.

"I heard the guard coming back s-so I hurried out, scared that he'd find me watching… I ran until I bumped into you," Nodding affirmatively with a finish, she noticed that the pirate was deep in thought. His yellow suns were set on her, but his gaze went right through and past her as though she was transparent. Wondering if he was alright, she attempted to call out to him before she saw something throb down below— "_UWAH—F-Foxy, um—"_

"Hm?" The pirate was merely trying to comprehend his emotional tension when she heard the Lass squeak loudly. He followed her perpetual gaze down to the establishment between his legs, to which he himself screeched, "_SHIVER ME TIMBERS_—"

He struggled to conceal the freakish protrusion, initially trying to jam it further into his trousers. A bad idea it was (though it usually worked).

"F-Foxy!" Chica cried out as the pirate doubled over on the floor in pain, regretting the violet force he exerted on the bulge. Her violet orbs mirrored the horror of his actions, watching helplessly as the male continued his comical endurance of the seething pain inflicted by his mighty push. Quite anxious to alleviate the situation, she mindlessly drew her hand to his injured crotch to offer soothing pets as though nursing a wounded kitten. She was utterly blind to how incredibly bold and awkward her actions really were, "D-don't hurt yourself like that!"

He was nonplussed, silenced by her soothing pets. A faint ripple of pleasure pooled from his bulge, causing him to elicit an insuppressible groan. He was astonished at this pleasant sensation, but in his heart something lurched.

Such a caring action was indescribably wrong, but he knew she was ignorant of the effects of her action.

He couldn't blame her though—she was naturally naive. Blind to the violation of his privacy, her wrong doing was masked by her naivety.

"D-does it still hurt here?—" The cowgirl continued to try to assuage his pain until his fingers closed around her wrist, and she fell silent. His grip was loose, digits laced around her frail wrist as though afraid he'd crush it.

Quietly did he ask, "Lass… do ye know where yer touching?"

"W-what—?" She tensed upon his words. Her face was stained in crimson, displaying nothing but her childlike innocence.

"Where yer touching is what ye saw in that video…" Slowly, he lifted her hand from his aching crotch. The ends of his brows dipped in a frown as he watched the female shiver, unable to respond to him sensibly. Holding her soft, trembling hand dearly, a comforting smile curved his lips, "Only a lover, or someone a man trusts, can touch him where's most intimate and personal."

Struck by remorse, Chica felt ashamed of her suggestive actions. The blonde female nodded slightly in meek understanding. Now that she was aware of the intrusion of his personal space, she was literally drowning in embarrassment. "S-sorry…"

Nonetheless, her eyes were still fixated on his still existing protrusion. Such an indecent sight caused her heart to pound uncontrollably, and the same strange pooling occurred once more in her lower abdomen. The pirate rose a brow as she pulled at her shirt to try to hide the invisible warmth between her thighs.

He smiled faintly, "Feeling strange again, eh…?"

She couldn't lie as the answer was blatantly obvious. Timidly, she nodded, yet having the gut to remark, "I-it's a little annoying…"

"Aye, it can be a hindrance, indeed," He chuckled lowly. Still holding onto her shaky hand, he gave the plushness of her palm a massage. Relief washed over him as he wasn't alone on this. The same form of pleasure that he thought he was ignorant of was also felt by her.

Though subtle, the pleasure they experienced was certainly similar. The pirate was one to experiment with this sweet sensation. He had to admit that the experience was novel; it was unlike any other.

Amidst the silence, his softened hues of amber gazed at her as she continued to stare, "… I trust ye, Lass."

As the cowgirl quickly met his gaze, her cheeks indelibly red, he crooned in a gentle tone, "It's something only done by lovers like us, when they love each other very deeply."

The pirate studied the concepts (thanks to the plethora of informative magazines that the gobshyte Schmidt brought) of which the bodies of two unite in a sensual, passionate way far more intimate than mere hugs. Despite feeling uncomfortable, he was awed by the mingling of bodies.

Interwoven with veracity, his words touched her robotic heart. She listened to him attentively as he cooed, "I don't mind if it's me beauty who touches me on me precious spot."

Whenever he could, he'd abuse the impacting phrase "_I love ye"._She would do the same, but sometimes both felt that mere words failed to express their truest love. Compared to the real act of love making, their kisses and hugs were almost trifling and quotidian. They ached for something more special, heartfelt, and impassioned.

Seeing that the Lass was intrigued, vaguely, about the touchy subject of exclusive intimacy, he thought that this was his only golden chance. He saw it as an opportunity to bridge the final gap between the Lass and himself, the one infinitesimal yet inhibiting gap that distanced them from fully accepting each other.

"So long as it's me beloved heartie," He edged closer towards her, paralyzing the addressed female. Warmth radiated off his heartfelt smile, an essence that melted her heart. His hushed voice echoed in her ears, "And only if she trusts me.

"Because I adore her very much…~"

"F-Foxy..." Exuding a gasp, the cowgirl was moved by his authentic words; she felt her heart immediately fall for him again.

It was undeniable that the pirate had delivered an enriching flavor to her life. With every fervent embrace and honeyed word spoken, he ignited enthusiasm within the pits of her human soul, capturing the very definition of genuine love. The habit of a pet name sounded so excruciatingly enticing that it made her heart skip a faithful drum.

Her free hand framed at the side of his shoulder, her body hesitantly inching forward towards his. She inched as closely as she could until her pursed lips were away from his by a mere centimeter. Her boldness was inspired by the characters in the erotic film—she thought it was appropriate to be more forward in her approach.

"_Ye trust me, don't 'cha_?" He delicately whispered with exhalations that warmed the chilled surface of her pinkish lips. Forehead against forehead, he waited keenly for her response in silence.

The air prickled contact elicited a quieted whimper of desperation. She'd innocently murmur, her spoken syllables causing her lips to graze against his faintly, "_I—I've always trusted you…_

"B-but you have to guide me. I might be terrible."

Absorbing the sweet essence of her broadcasted acceptance, he gladly smirked.

Her velvety words were fuel for him to press forward. He rewarded her lips with a kiss from his own, trapping her scrumptious pillows between his. He caressed them with a gentleness that the Lass had never felt and before—it was almost palpable on her luscious lips and obvious in his narrowed optics.

Nonetheless, such mildness was short-lived.

The richness of her succulent folds sent a surge of euphoria through his circuits. Though squishy like a marshmallow, it had a pinch of piquant and honeyed flavors imbued. Its deliciousness was incomparable, leaving him wanting more. Electricity coursed at an unimaginable speed, firing the pirate's heart up; it was only now that he fully acknowledged and embraced this burning desire. It was an insatiable appetite, a demanding need to covet her body—her heart, everything.

A low growl vibrated against her trembling folds, followed by a harsh tug of her claimed hand. He parted his lips to reveal a set of sharp ivories that sunk into the female's lower lip, abusing the plush flesh by nipping on its softness. The cowgirl's surprise was voiced by a pleasant mew—a positive sign that encouraged him to venture further. His oral snake mopped over the temporary scars on her bitten flesh, marking her lips with the sweetness of his saliva. He lovingly coated her in the transparent fluid that seeped through her ajar lips and danced on her tongue.

He continued to gaze at her flushed face, hoping that his progress was slow enough for her to catch up. "_Foxy—m-mn_!~" Despite the intensity of their kiss, her sounds suggested her enjoyment. She struggled to match his movements, but she accepted this challenge wholeheartedly with great enthusiasm. She tried her very best to do her part as well by pressing her womanly mounds against his flat chest – which resulted in quicker palpitations of his heart – and memorizing the texture of his lips with her tongue.

Their lips locked in a tight embrace that would've left humans breathless. The cowgirl's arms looped around the pirate's neck like a loose noose, enduring each attack by his desiring lips. She felt her whole body weaken as the pleasant sensations were too much for her to process. If she didn't hold onto him, she feared she would collapse like a crumbling cookie.

Seeking more, Foxy suddenly parted from her lips, abandoning the whining folds that dripped with his oral fluid. To cover his betraying move, he descended her neck in a series of sloppy kiss and playful bites, bruising her flawless flesh with the fierceness of his strengthening emotions. He had never gone this far beyond her lips, but his curiosity paid off well. Her pastel crème skin was much sweeter than the fineness of saccharine and sugars.

As he ruthlessly littered kisses, a sudden sting on her fragile neck caused her to whimper, "_O-ow—"_

Upon hearing that precious, timid mewl, the pirate pulled away with eyes hazy in persistent lust. He allowed her a brief moment of rest as he still ached for more. Chica panted in a pout, tenderly touching the injured patch of skin. Her exclamation came out as weak as a result of his rough treatment, "That hurt—c-can't you be gentler..?!"

"_No."_His blatant reply caused the female to whine in a cry. Laughing heartily, he tapped her moist lips with the cold, curved metal of his hook, "I'm kidding.~ Forgive me, Lass."

"_Seriously_…" The cowgirl inflated her cheeks childishly, blushing further at his sweetness that contradicted his previous mercilessness. She stared into his seductive hues nervously, now realizing that he was actually w_aiting _for her to continue. Blushing furiously, she squeezed her eyes shut and dove at his lips with the same force he exerted on her before. Grinning, he returned the favor by smashing his folds into hers once more.

In this ferocious battle, she felt her masculine frame push her down harshly until her body was pulled forcefully by gravity. Hitting the floor ungracefully, she heard him chuckle mockingly, "_Ditzy little chicken_.~"

Her patience eroded further, but before she could whine at him some more, she suddenly realized how terribly awkward this situation was. Her lithe physique was trapped under his large body that loomed suggestively above her. His hand and hook were pinned to the floor beside her head, and his yellow suns penetrated through the glassy barriers of her nervous lavenders.

He leant down to unite with her shaky lips, his fingers now working diligently to free her buttons and spread her blouse open. Her body was a sight to behold: flattering accents of blossoming curves enhanced her arresting charms. Long, white cloth wrapped around her upper torso to shield her womanly mounds from his googly eyes. A digit slipped through the crevice known as her cleavage, tugging at the cloth with a comical deadpan, "I don't think I can take this off meself—"

"F-Fine!" Chica was already flustered—she didn't need to be embarrassed further. Arching her delicate spine, she slid her hands behind her back to undo the bow that held the fabric tightly to her body. The cloth then unraveled, thrown carelessly away by the fussy female.

Foxy's eyes widened as he stared longingly at the pair of pale, precious mounds, noticing that the pink center of each were perked. Hesitantly, his hand lightly cupped her womanly fruit, surprised at its plushness and softness. It cushioned his hand as though molded to fit in his hand—meant to be held by him. He whispered in awe, his cheeks red hot, "_Beautiful…_"

The Lass bit her lip, struggling to suppress her mewls as he adorned her pillowing breasts with heartfelt kisses. Her flesh lacked the real texture and flavor of human flesh, yet to him, hers was exceptionally tasteful. It tasted sweet like candy, almost. As he tended to her perked nipples, his pearly whites grazed against the sensitive flesh, causing her to arch her back again in sheer pleasure. She didn't know what this was, but it felt so _good—_

"_Aahh!~"_

The pirate blinked in puzzlement as the cowgirl covered her mouth in embarrassment. She averted her eyes from him, quivering in bashfulness and nervousness. Feeling a warm smile creep unto his lips, he murmured, "Does that feel good…?"

"I—I don't know—_m-mwah!~ F-Foxy—_" She let out another melodious moan when he began to experiment by slipping her nipple into his oral cavern, suckling gently like an infant would. Her reactions were so damn adorable—he restrained himself from abusing her with nips again.

Licking his lips in sexual arousal, he coaxed in a soothing purr, "_Don't hide those sounds…_ _I want to hear them more_."

"_H-haah_…" As the cowgirl was recovering from the exhausting outbursts of rapture, she was wondering why the pirate pulled away from her. Her cloudy gaze fixated at him as he straightened up, realizing that he was already undressing himself. By the time her vision cleared, his powerfully built torso was free from the cover of his shirt. Contours on his tanned skin, with the aid of the dim light, emphasized his already pronounced abs. His finely chiseled chest was lined with long scars—the lingering evidence of his resilience. His upper sternum exhibited a node of short, thin synthetic hairs between his pectorals—the symbols of his virility.

Her pastel-tinted lips faintly smiled in fascination, but her captivation faltered as soon as her stare descended to his nether region. With an undo of a button and the unzip of his clasp locker, he lowered his legwear and soon she met face-to-face with the throbbing bulge that made her scream—

I-it was bigger.

"_I-it's bigger_…" Chica timorously stammered, shakily pointing at the monstrosity in his undergarments. If she held her gaze long enough in deep concentration, she would've seen the shape struggle to break free from the restraining cloth. It must have been uncomfortable, containing that largeness within the tight confines of his trousers.

The pirate leant forward, hovering over the cowgirl's body once more. He gently took hold of her supple hand and directed it towards the center of his undergarments, where the heated flesh burned in hunger. He warmly smiled as Chica's fingers carefully and meekly adapted to the impressive girth and length of his erection. Exuding a groan, he subconsciously pushed his groin into her hands—the Lass jumped in surprise, accidentally tightening the hold of his bulge, but this only kindled more pleasure within him.

Brushing her hand away, he decided that it was already time. He rid himself of his undergarments, revealing the glory of his artificial jewels: pulsating veins adorned the undersurface of his inhuman manhood that stretched to a great length, and a pair of dense, fleshy sacks hung below it. Though the Lass was rendered speechless, overcome by her extreme embarrassment, the buccaneer himself was also quite shy. Streaks of scarlet tainted his cheeks, but he wasn't discouraged by his modesty.

Loving hands solved the simple riddle of her denim shorts, yanking the clothing down along with her thin panties. The cowgirl cried out in surprise, hurriedly swatting her hands at him, "_A-ah—wait, waaait!_"

"What's the matter, Lassie…?" The pirate raised a brow in inquisition. She shyly obscured the establishment between her thighs, the canvas of her face displaying uncertainty and nervosity. He noted her unpreparedness with a subtle frown. His hand reached for hers though only caressing the hands that obstructed him, "If ye can't, we can stop…"

No, he didn't wish to put her through something undesirable for her. However daring his actions were, he prioritized her comfort and enjoyment above his own. If this experience was one-sided, it on its own would have already been meaningless.

His curiosity must've gotten the better of him, leading him down this tempting yet dangerous path of the unknown.

Nonetheless, his motive wasn't of selfishness. He desired to envelop her in the welcoming embrace of their inner untamed instincts—fruits of their programming that they had yet to discover. Anxious to unravel the truth alone, he ached for her acceptance to join him in this journey.

"It's okay—I'm alright, but…" Chica's unconfident voice harbored hints of fear, since she was very much a virgin, "_W-will it hurt…?"_

Immediately, she felt his hands frame the sides of her reddened face. They caressed the pools of rose quartz that flooded her cheeks, reverence laced in his gentle movements. His face drew close to his, hues softened in sunglow. The trademark scent of rum in his breath caused her to shiver in therapeutic bliss, "It might, but there's nothing to be afraid of, Lassie…

"I'll make sure ye feel no pain but everything's that pleasure," He illuminated her features with hope. Pouring all her trust in him, she coiled her arms around his upper torso, embracing his sun-kissed body. He rest his auburn-forested head beside hers, rolling his hips a little to find his way to her most delicate part—her flower of innocence.

"_F-Foxy!—" _He heard the Lass cry out weakly as he forced the entire head through her plush, outer petals and into her unimaginably tight orifice. As though sucked in by a vacuum, even the legendary pirate experienced some difficulty in journeying further in. Gritting his teeth, he shut his eyes and slammed the rest of his length in with enough force to push her light body forward. Feeling up every inch of her silicone walls, warm, slippery liquids quickly coated his member, as secreted from her inner glands—they acted as a perfect form of lubrication to smooth his future movements. He froze as her inexperienced walls expand involuntarily to accommodate him, allowing her time to adapt to his great size.

The Lass' arms tightened around him, pressing their bodies so close together he thought they were going to merge into one. Nonetheless, he held onto her fervently, whispering soft reassurances in her tingly ear.

"_Shh, there, there… It'll feel better soon, trust me…_" Once her shaky breaths ceased, replaced by a slower and calmer pace, he began to move slowly, rubbing his manhood back and forth within her moist cavern. He hotly panted, enduring the most powerful course of pure rapture through his entire body. The pleasure was already so strong despite his gentle speed, so overpowering that his body was shivering.

He could feel her tremble too underneath him, eventually bucking her hips to meet his. She was accepting him wholeheartedly, her heartbeats sounding one with his. The sounds trickling from her ajar mouth was music to his ears, a melody so pleasantly addicting. It empowered him to do more: he quickened his previously slow rhythm, pumping in and out of her more passionately with a greater amount of force. In his lustful stupor, his lips collided with hers, smothering the wounded folds in his affection. He groaned hoarsely against her tongue, "_Ch-Chica… Chica—g-gh—"_

"_M-mn—F-Foxy—" _In this steamy exchange of pleasure, the pair finally realized, within their hazy minds, something so important that they hadn't noticed. Although their collisions were rough and accompanied by the embarrassing sounds of squirting fluids, the purpose of all this was much more meaningful than to expose them to their hidden, dormant lust; it was an excavation into their innermost depths of their hearts—into their budding feelings for each other. Their hands met and entwined; this romantic display showed nothing less than their dependence on each other for love and happiness.

Both didn't last very long; approaching the heat of their climax, they gazed into each other's eyes in intense emotion, voicing their succumb to their pleasures in complementing moans until suddenly, an internal quake shook them both, releasing wave after wave of absolute euphoria throughout their shivering bodies. Foxy didn't dare let go of her body, holding her preciously even when their languid drowsiness settled in.

Afraid of crushing her doll-like figure, he hung above her carefully, surveying her exhaustion. Foxy chuckled tiredly, "A-are ye alright, Lass…?~" Truth be told, he himself couldn't believe that they had achieved that.

Unable to respond coherently, Chica's arms dove upwards to capture and pull the pirate's frame down. She concealed her blushing visage in his shoulder, whimpering constantly, "_I—I love you—love you—"_

His heart melted upon her confessions, and he smiled with the same spoken emotion as well. Turning his head, he lightly kissed her silken, blonde hair, "_I love ye too, Chica."_

They laid together entwined in the serene silence of night, resting peacefully with the blessing of their mutual love.

* * *

><p>The next night, Mike was returning to his office from the gent's when he noticed the auburn-haired pirate walk past him, hitting his shoulder as he violently brushed past.<p>

Dumbstruck, the guard wondered what was with the android until he reached his desk.

His laptop screen had been smashed in.

* * *

><p><strong>Patiently waits to be kicked out of the fandom./**


	22. Marshmallow Texture

**... I'm thinking of making an AU fic. Hmmhmhm.**

School's coming in a few weeks and I didn't do homework at all, so the days went by with me doing stuuuuupid research ;w; I have this Humanized AU idea for FNAF that's seriously AU. x3 A universe where the animatronics are purely human, and pretty much do human things.~ Sorry for the long wait, hauu... ;w; When 2015 comes, I'll be so damn busy. As long as Scott continues with the 3rd game, I'll still be hooked onto FNAF ;3

Oh, and here's a random moment between Chica and Foxy, bwahaaa. I swear, my inspiration is pouring more into the AU rather than this collection, urgh.

* * *

><p><strong>21: Marshmallow Texture<strong>

Drumming his curved hook on the counter, the pirate eyed the Lass closely, "Is it done yet?"

Chica ignored his lament with a calm smile. She tipped the kettle over at a slight angle, letting the hot liquid cocoa stream from the spout. A faint, white mist of minute droplets floated gracefully above the milky treat as the mug gradually filled up. Once the Christmas-themed mug was filled, she proceeded to pour into another identical mug. A Southern countryside melody trickled from her lips in a honeyed manner—it helped to smoothen the pour of the hot cocoa, almost.

The sweet, chocolate beverage was perfect for the settling winter. Not only did it serve to efficiently warm their frozen circuits, it was part of a tradition to celebrate the end of the year with a delicious cup of sugary goodness. Foxy had to admit that, yes, he didn't feel guilty asking a mugful every day.

He watched the cowgirl bring out an unopened bag of chilled marshmallows from the refrigerator. She carelessly ripped the plastic bag, grabbing a handful of the fragile snow-powdered candy and topping the hot cocoa with them. Like sprinkles, the tiny cushions blanketed the chocolate liquid as they floated atop. They enhanced the already mouthwatering appeal of the beverage, evident as shown on the pirate's drooling mouth.

Hurriedly, he cleared his throat, wiping any trace of saliva from his quivering lips, "That's tasty-looking."

"Aren't they?~" She finally acknowledged him, giggling in agreement. More marshmallows were added to one mug which baffled the male android.

"_B-blimey—_How many mallows are ye putting in yers?!" He sputtered. The marshmallows piled and piled until they formed a mountain, threatening to collapse if she accidentally pushed it. He wondered how she could ever carry the mug without wasting a few dropped marshies.

The cowgirl wasn't, at the very least, affected by his disbelief. Holding the warmed mug in her supple hands, she calmed her breaths to ensure steady balance. She murmured with inflated cheeks of blossoming rose quartz, "_Sshh—I know what I'm doing…"_

Her walk was slow, akin to a robber's tiptoe. She slowly slipped past Foxy who stared at her in a deadpan, almost wishing for her to suffer from the loss of one or two mallows. Thankfully, the blonde was able to avoid any slips and falls, and make it to the dining hall without dropping a marshmallow.

Scalding heat was about to seep through her artificial flesh if she hadn't placed the mug on the table early enough. Blowing a cool exhalation at her hot hands, she grinned at the pirate who was reluctant to applaud her efforts. He caught up with her in slow strides, holding his marshmallow-topped beverage safely by the handle.

"Ye sure like yer mallows, huh, Lassie…" Gently would they bring their mugs together for a brief cheer sounded by a soft 'clink!'. He watched her dig into her mountain of marshmallows, taking one white pillow at a time. She got to the point where her cheeks were puffed up like a hungry squirrel's as her mouth was stuffed with the sugared treats. Chuckling softly at her adorableness, he nibbled on his share, "Slowly now.~ Don't want 'em to congest yer throat."

In the matter of half of minute, the Lass had already devoured her entire topping of marshmallows. She licked her powdered lips contentedly, "Nothing beats the sweetness of marshies…~"

"Aye, sugar and chocolate go mighty well together," The pirate took a careful sip of his hot cocoa, agreeing with a nod. He sat on the table, staring vacantly ahead at the cowgirl. Chica cherished the full moment of cherishing her cocoa: she took a whiff, shivering pleasantly before bringing the warm rim to her lips and crying out at the scalding hotness of the drink—her lips were temporarily bruised, marked by a shade of red. Frantically blowing at the cocoa, she averted her eyes from the amused pirate. She masked her embarrassment and drank quietly, to which he snickered, "_Saw that_."

"S_hh—sshh ssshhh!" _She silenced him with a hiss, turning towards him with a finger pressed against his lips. Streaks of coral stained her cheeks and her brows furrowed in utmost annoyance, "You saw nothing."

"Heard that too," He mockingly laughed until the Lass jerked her mug forward, "_A-AGH—_"

He jumped backwards to avoid the searing chocolate that splashed before his feet. His sudden dodge too caused his hot cocoa to slosh about in his mug, his marshmallows dangerously peering over the rim. Recovering his balance, he seethed, "_For mercy's sake—_that could've burned me skin!"

Sulking, the cowgirl neglected his outcry. She casually helped herself to another fulfilling sip, murmuring a sneaky, soft "_not sorry"_ under her breath. The pirate heaved a sigh, finishing up his blanket of marshmallows. The plushness and stickiness of the white topping lingered on his oral muscle and walls, filling him with a sense of craving for more. His legs keenly waited for the signal to scoot to the kitchen to grab more mallows, but he suppressed this childish desire, forcing his body to remain where it was. His body persistently embraced this craving, subtly leaning at an angle towards the kitchen without him knowing.

He tried to distract his appetite by fixating his attention on the blonde female. Sunny optics squinted at the canvas of her childlike visage, scanning for any features that could keep his desires at bay.

Lovely cheeks evocative of softness blushed faintly in blooming pink—an effect of the atmospherically cold room and the hot temperature of the cocoa. The supple flesh stretched as she smiled to herself in enjoyment, cradling vague hints of her innocence. He remembered the plushness of those precious surfaces, especially how his fingers would sink a little into them.

A ball of air formed in the pirate's throat. Fingers wiggled at his side, aching to feel the soft skin once more.

His attempt to distract was a complete failure—yes, her cheeks _were _like marshmallows. The finest of engineering could sculpt her face and whole body in such a way that she was plusher than a plush toy. A small pinch or poke on her cheek would validate her higher quality of softness.

Raising his hook, he gently pressed the smooth curve of his steel hook against the Lass' delicate cheek. Poking the fragile yet flawless flesh, he felt his own cheeks darken in crimson. He endearingly caressed the smooth, bouncy surface, enjoying the feel of depressing into the skin temporarily. He softly whispered out of habit, forcing a swallow, "_Plush as a mallow…_"

"_W-wha_—" Chica stared up at the towering male as he was engrossed in her cheeks. Lashes fluttered repeatedly; her ajar mouth slipped a soft gasp.

It took about a few seconds before the pirate realized what he was actually doing. Jumping in startlement, he recoiled his hook and brushed himself off nervously as though trying to dismiss the awkwardness of his action. He noisily blew at his cocoa, drinking a heavy amount, "Th-there was something on yer cheek."

The cowgirl patted her cheek, feeling nothing but her warm, roseate flesh. Her gaze on him intensified by the twinkles of suspicion, "What was _plush a_s a _mallow?_"

She placed her mug down, hands dangerously reaching out for his face. Flinching, he had to draw backwards but she only lessened the distance between them with each sly step. He couldn't swiftly escape as doing so would result in an undesirable spill of cocoa. Her wiggly fingers finally found their way onto his cheeks, clamping the thinner flesh between her digits. She comically pulled his cheeks outwards, squealing, "_Stretchy like a marshie!~"_

"_G-gah—Lassie!—_" The pain from his stretched cheeks riddled his voice. He alternated between grunts and laughter, trying to pry her hand away from one of his cheeks by pulling at her wrist with his hook. After having her fun with his sun-kissed cheeks, she lunged forward to pepper them with healing kisses. Ambushed by her candied lips, he could do nothing but endure her affectionate attacks.

Chica bubbled with a giggle, "Squishier than I thought, pfft.~" The pirate rubbed his sore cheeks, groaning in mild embarrassment.

He rest his mug safely on the table, folding his arms over his chest with a smug expression. "Can't deny that yers are squishy and plush too." The cowgirl gleefully chimed by pressing into her puffy cheeks; she grinned cheekily, "But of course!~ I have delicate skin after all."

Her remark made him titter. A coy smirk contorted his lips as he watched her stick out her bottom lip, "Ye know what's squishier and plusher?"

"Whaaaat?" The cowgirl slurred in a sort of lament. The pirate leant forward, a swirl of unknown emotions circling in his yellow irises.

"… _That booty."_

His words fully eradicated her composure. Before Foxy could reassure her that he was merely joking, he let out a deafening howl of pain—he could no longer feel anything between his legs.

As he comically clutched at his groin on his knees, Chica peacefully sipped at her hot cocoa, "_Sorry, not sorry."_


End file.
